Mind Games
by bRok3nw1nGz
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late! Emma?
1. Beginning

Author's Comments: Hello people! It's me again, but in Mutant X instead of X-Men Evolution! I hope that I can write this story good for all ya people to enjoy. Also to tell you I am not comfortable with this title "Mind Games". It does sound good, but I don't think it will match with what I am going to write. So then in the future I might change the title, but I will tell you guys and gurls if I do.  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 1- Beginning  
  
  
  
It was a bright cold morning as Emma had awoken from her deep slumber. The chillness in the room was enough to gain a scream from anyone who dared enter the room. Coldness soon swept through Emma's body as she removed her covers giving her an unnerving icy feeling. Quickly jumping out as if in pain, Emma soon tiptoed swiftly throughout the Sanctuary trying not to awaken anyone else who might be in their sleep. One in particular was Shalimar, since everyone knew what would have happened if someone woke Shalimar up if it wasn't an emergency.  
  
~It would be the end of their life. ~ Emma had thought.  
  
Shaking her head from her thoughts, Emma finally reached the bathroom as she closed the door silently. Starting to undress, Emma had turned on the shower to hot to get ready for a warm soothing shower. Stepping in, Emma had felt a joy of relief as the coldness that once occupied her body was now being swept away. And in its wake now was the warm feeling of relief and joy.  
  
Soon the shower had ended as Emma had put on her robe as she wiped some of the wetness from her body. However leaving her hair still untouched. Walking back silently to her room, Emma soon took out a new pair of clothes.  
  
~Let's see, what shall we wear today? Hmm. Maybe a long-sleeved baby blue shirt along with a pair of jeans. Yep I think that's good. This cold winter is really starting to bother me, but then again if it weren't cold then it wouldn't be winter then now would it. ~  
  
About to change, Emma had felt a gush of wind pass by her, but had saw that no windows or the door was even opened. Taking another glance around her room to make sure, Emma was positive that it couldn't have been the wind. Maybe just something else. However what Emma didn't notice was the figure in the shadows nearby.  
  
~That's right Emma, it was just something else. ~ Grinning happily as it thought that.  
  
Positive that it was nothing, Emma went back to change.  
  
~Hmm. It was probably nothing. It could be the cold getting to me. ~  
  
As Emma was sliding on the long-sleeved baby blue shirt and pulling up the pair of jeans, the cold had entered Emma's body once again.  
  
~I take a hot shower and I still end up feeling cold as ice! I guess good feelings don't last forever. ~  
  
By now, Adam had started to wake up along with Jesse and Brennan. Shalimar, however, had insisted to continue sleeping since it was a Saturday.  
  
Walking out of her room fully awake now, Emma had passed by Brennan who had rushed into the bathroom before Jesse.  
  
Pounding on the door, Jesse had shouted out "Brennan don't take too long like last time! Others have to use the shower too! And don't use up all the hot water also!"  
  
"Whatever! And you should try to wake up earlier if you're so eager to use the shower first and have not all the hot water used up!"  
  
Smirking at the conversation of the two, Emma soon came to the kitchen. However being there, Emma saw that she wasn't hungry at all, or not yet that is.  
  
~Hmm. I guess I'm not hungry right now as I thought. I guess I should do something else until I do. ~  
  
Walking up the stairs, Emma suddenly felt a rush of headaches come barging into her head. Soon her head was filled with pain as she started to moan out loud a little.  
  
~Aaarrgg. I don't feel so good. The pain. it's so much! It won't go away! I don't think I can take this anymore! ~  
  
Not able to keep it out of her head anymore or keep control of it, Emma began to lose consciousness as a nearby shadow stood watching her.  
  
~Now it begins Emma, now it begins! ~  
  
Beginning to fall from the stairs, Emma soon started to fall down into the water pond below.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: Hi people, do you think this is good so far? Please review and let me now please!!!! Also as a reminder, I might change the title but will inform all of you if I do. 


	2. Interruptions

Author's Comments: Hello people! Hope ya enjoyed chapter 1 "Beginning".  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 2- Interruptions  
  
  
  
~Man, why does Brennan always have to hog the bathroom! It shouldn't take long just to take a shower and get out. ~  
  
Walking around the Sanctuary, Jesse knew that this was going to take long, Brennan being in the shower that is. Still deep in his thoughts, Jesse soon came to the stairs as he saw Emma.  
  
~Oh my God Emma! ~  
  
Rushing to catch her, Jesse jumped into the water pond at where Emma was going to fall in. Soon Emma fell into his arms, as she still remained unconscious. Checking for her pulse quickly, he noticed that it was pulsating rapidly.  
  
Watching the events, the figure slowly disappeared from the scene back to where it came from.  
  
~Damn! ~ The figure had thought as it left.  
  
Scared that something bad had happened to Emma, Jesse soon called out for Adam in his ring.  
  
"Adam! Adam where are you?!"  
  
"Jesse what is it?"  
  
"It's Emma! Something happened to her!"  
  
"I'm in the lab, bring her to me quickly!"  
  
Carrying Emma in her arms, Jesse ran to the lab hoping that Emma will be okay.  
  
~Don't worry Emma. I won't let anything happen to you! ~  
  
---------------  
  
In Shalimar's Bedroom (5 minutes before what happened to Emma)  
  
~Hmm.~  
  
Shalimar, oblivious to what had happened, was still in her sleep. Having a pleasant dream, she was soon lost from the world. With colors swirling as her deepest wants was being fulfilled all in her dream, Shalimar had soon awaken to Jesse and Brennan shouting.  
  
Pounding on the door, Jesse had shouted out "Brennan don't take too long like last time! Others have to use the shower too! And don't use up all the hot water also!"  
  
"Whatever! And you should try to wake up earlier if you're so eager to use the shower first and have not all the hot water used up!"  
  
~Those two are so dead now when I am fully awake! ~  
  
Trying to return to her sleep, Shalimar was now filled with frustration. Still struggling, Shalimar had ended up lying on her bed awake.  
  
~I am so going to get them now! I was having a very nice dream for once! And they end up ruining it! They should know better from last time! ~  
  
Remembering the last time they had woke Shalimar up from her sleep for nothing, Shalimar began to smile as she started to laugh softly.  
  
"Brennan get out! You've been in there for like an hour now!"  
  
"No I didn't! Now let me take my shower!"  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"Jesse!" mocking Jesse as Brennan had said that.  
  
"That's it! I am just going to phase in!"  
  
"You wouldn't?!"  
  
"You think! After a long time without my shower, you wouldn't know what I do!"  
  
"Fine, fine. You win!"  
  
Jesse smirking at his victory soon turned into a smile as he saw Shalimar walking in the hallway in his direction.  
  
"Hey Shalimar! I didn't know you woke up this early today."  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom with his clothes on, Brennan waved his arms angrily to the bathroom door signaling that it was all Jesse's now.  
  
"You happy? You got the bathroom."  
  
"Umm. Not anymore!" stumbling as Jesse said that, he soon broke out into a run.  
  
"Why did Jesse just. oh shoot!"  
  
Seeing Shalimar starting to come closer to them, Brennan soon saw the reason why Jesse was running.  
  
~I guess we shouldn't have been shouting over the bathroom! Oh God, Shalimar is gonna kill us now! ~  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's with all the rush?!" as Jesse and a still wet Brennan was rushing pass Adam.  
  
"It looks like Shalimar is after them. again." Emma had replied on the stairs, which gave her a view of a very angry feral also coming this way.  
  
"You guys need to learn not to wake Shalimar up!"  
  
"I know Emma, but Brennan was hogging up the bathroom!"  
  
"I was not! And it was your shouting that woke Shalimar up not me!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
Stopping abruptly, Shalimar had managed to jump onto the wall and using her incredible speed Shalimar had ended up in front of where Jesse and Brennan were headed.  
  
Brennan stopping a little too late ended up bumping into Jesse and knocking themselves both onto the floor.  
  
"How about it was both your fault!" Shalimar had replied looking down, as she was now right next to where Jesse and Brennan were laying on the floor.  
  
"I wonder what I should do to you boys now?"  
  
"ADAM! EMMA!" both had screamed out as they soon saw that both Adam and Emma had both ran away from the scene. Which then left them alone to fend off Shalimar's plans of what to do with them now.  
  
~UH OH! ~ Both had thought as Shalimar reached down to pick both of them up.   
  
Still smiling, Shalimar's memories of back then was suddenly interrupted by Jesse's shouting once again.  
  
~Oh not again! ~  
  
"Adam! Adam where are you?"  
  
~Probably going to complain about Brennan being in the shower again. ~  
  
Soon, however, Shalimar's thoughts had changed as she heard what Jesse had said after a short pause.  
  
"."  
  
"It's Emma! Something happened to her!"  
  
Jumping out of bed, Shalimar was soon searching for Jesse and Emma.  
  
---------------  
  
In the Bathroom (2 minutes before what happened to Emma)  
  
~I wonder what Jesse's problem is? It's not like I do hog up the bathroom. Shalimar does, but certainly not me! ~  
  
Interrupted by his thoughts also, Brennan soon heard Jesse shout.  
  
"Adam! Adam where are you?"  
  
~Not again! ~  
  
Turning off the shower, Brennan soon put on his clothes that he had also taken in with him into the bathroom.  
  
~I guess I should get out of the bathroom before Jesse starts bringing Adam here. ~  
  
"It's Emma! Something happened to her!"  
  
~Emma! Emma! ~  
  
Running off to find Jesse to see what happened to Emma, Brennan's thoughts were soon concerns for Emma.  
  
~God please don't let anything happen to Emma! Please let everything be all right! ~  
  
---------------  
  
In the Lab (2 minutes before what happened to Emma)  
  
Taking a sip of coffee, Adam was soon inside the lab as he decided to test some things out. Setting the coffee mug on his desk, Adam soon took a seat as he begins to look around on the computers. Making sure that everything was in order and all set up, he began to do his research.  
  
However before he could do anything, Jesse had called him on the ring.  
  
"Adam! Adam where are you?"  
  
"Jesse what is it?" Adam had replied back into the ring.  
  
"It's Emma! Something happened to her!"  
  
"I'm in the lab, bring her to me quickly!"  
  
Moving all the stuff out of the way, Adam prepared to have Emma in here as he was going to check to see if she was okay.  
  
~I wondered what happened to Emma. I hope it's not too serious, nothing that we can't help!~  
  
to be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: Sorrie I didn't type what happened to Emma yet, but I thought that I should show like what everyone else was like doing before Jesse found Emma about to fall from the stairs. Oh yeah, please review! 


	3. The Fight

Author's Comments: Hello people! Hope ya enjoy.  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 3- The Fight  
  
  
  
Finally reaching to the doorway of the lab, Jesse quickly came rushing in with the woman he just saved. Still wet with water dripping all over the place, Adam became confused with Jesse's appearance.  
  
"Jesse what happened? And why are you wet?"  
  
"No time to explain now Adam. You have to take a look at Emma! I. we have to know what happened to her! And if Emma will be okay?!"  
  
Still holding Emma in his arms, he began to look at her face as if he was trying to study her, figuring out what was happening in that head of hers.  
  
~Oh Emma! What happened to you? Why did you fall? ~  
  
Seeing Jesse's breathing was rapid, Adam decided to take action then and there.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse calm down! Now take in deep breaths."  
  
Sucking in quick breaths, Jesse soon turned to Adam once again with concern in his eyes this time. Seeing this Adam knew that Jesse had cared for Emma a lot more than he had expected.  
  
"Now Jesse put her on the table, while you tell me what had happened?"  
  
Rushing to the table nearby, Jesse placed Emma down carefully. Moving the hair strand covering part of her face, Jesse began to stroke her check as he began to study Emma's face once again.  
  
~Please Emma come back to me. us! ~  
  
"Jesse you must tell me what happened!"  
  
Pulled from his thoughts, Jesse noticed that Adam was there too. Quickly pulling his hand from Emma's face, he had placed them in his pockets instead.  
  
"Well, I don't really know. All I know was that Brennan was in the shower, again, so then I knew that that was gonna take long. So then I decided to take a walk around the Sanctuary, and so I was walking. Soon I got to where the stairs were, I saw Emma there. And then that was where it happened."  
  
"Where what happened Jesse?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Cut off by Shalimar rushing in along with Brennan with his hair still wet from the shower, Shalimar and Brennan quickly asked what had happened.  
  
"Jesse what happened?! I was in my room when I heard you shouting!"  
  
"Yeah and I was in the shower! And I heard you calling out for Adam!"  
  
"And something about Emma Jesse what happened to her?! Is she alright?!"  
  
Adam and Jesse stepping aside, Brennan and Shalimar had soon saw their friend Emma lying on the table unconscious. With Shalimar shocked and Brennan stunned, they had stood there unable to talk as they tried to process what they saw into their minds.  
  
~No! This can't be happening! Emma is okay! Nothing had happened to her! I mean. She can't just leave ME. us! No, this cannot be happening! ~  
  
~OMG! What happened to Emma?! Is she all right? Well of course she isn't! I mean why would she be in here in the lab in the first place if she were all right. Oh God Emma, please be okay. We all need you. We're a team! ~  
  
Finally having the moment that seemed to go on unceasingly, Shalimar was the first to move. Slowly walking to where Emma laid, Shalimar turned back to Adam.  
  
"Adam, what happened to her?! Is she okay? How did this happen in the first place?! We were all supposed to protect her since what had happened to her when we left her alone last time. She practically died that time! We were lucky that she came back to us!"  
  
Closing her eyes, Shalimar had tried to hold back her tears as she remembered what had happened to Emma when she met the man Caleb.  
  
Walking into the club in daylight, Shalimar soon came across a body. Not just any body that you wouldn't recognize whom it had belonged to. THIS body was someone that Shalimar had known and was supposed to protect from harm. This body had once belonged to Emma, but now she was gone. Her spirit had left her body for that she was dead now. Taken away from the world at a young age, leaving behind everybody she had ever loved.  
  
Soon Shalimar began to run to her friend's body as she sobbed uncontrollably. Thoughts of how she had failed to protect one of her friends had filled up in her mind as anger also arose. However that feeling of failure was soon changed to anger as she had thought of who had done this to her beloved friend Emma.  
  
"Shalimar what is it?" Adam had asked from his ring.  
  
Finally replying, Shalimar had told Adam that they were too late and that Emma had died. That she was taken away from them by the new mutant, CALEB! Clenching her fists, Shalimar turned around as she soon came face to face with Emma's murderer.  
  
Attacking the man with all her might, Shalimar had managed to push him off the catwalk and down back onto the round. Breaking his neck with the fall, Caleb was dead. However after a couple of minutes, Caleb had raised up from the dead once again.  
  
Hearing Adam's shout that Caleb would still be alive after she had killed him, Shalimar still sobbed for her dead friend. Creeping up closer and closer to Shalimar, Caleb had prepared for his next victim. Luckily Jesse and Brennan had showed up in time as they beat Caleb to the punch before he could have killed Shalimar.  
  
Successfully electrocuting Caleb, Jesse and Brennan now stood before Shalimar as she continued to cry. Suddenly as breaths drew from Caleb's death, every recent victim that he had prayed upon was brought back to life. Emma sitting up was soon hugged by a very relieved feral as the two guys still stood there with happiness in their eyes also.   
  
Adam soon replied, as he was stunned with what Shalimar had said.  
  
~We haven't failed her, not yet that is. We can still find out what happened and help her. ~  
  
"Shalimar we haven't failed Emma in anyway! We can still find out what happened to her so then we can start helping her out!"  
  
"Then what happened to her!" shouted Brennan for the first time after seeing Emma on the table.  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what Jesse?!"  
  
"Shalimar calm down. It's not his fault, besides he was to one to find her. Now Jesse what happened when you saw Emma on the stairs."  
  
"Well that's the thing Adam. When I saw Emma she wasn't really on the stairs."  
  
"What are you talking about Jesse?! You know Emma doesn't have that kind of power!"  
  
"That's not what I am saying! What I'm trying to say was that when I saw Emma, she was falling from the stairs. And when she was about to fall into the pond I managed to catch her in time! Then I called out to Adam when I saw that she was unconscious and her pulse was beating rapidly!"  
  
"She was what?!" Brennan had screamed out along with Shalimar.  
  
"She was falling from the stairs, and don't ask why because I don't know!"  
  
"And you said that she was already unconscious when you caught her and her pulse was beating rapidly also right?"  
  
"Yeah Adam why?"  
  
"Shalimar get the scanner ready. I am going to monitor her brain wave activities."  
  
"Yes Adam."  
  
"Brennan, Jesse I want one of you to go carry Emma to this chair so I can scan her body and see if any damage was placed on her body besides her brain waves."  
  
"Right." Both had replied as they both walked over to Emma.  
  
Staring at each other, Brennan and Jesse was about to take Emma as they saw the other had wanted to also.  
  
Groaning out loudly, they had both looked to Emma as they saw that she wasn't comfortable right now.  
  
"I'll get her!" Jesse had answered.  
  
"No that's okay I will!"  
  
"No me!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Guys cut it out! Either you two agree with one of you to bring Emma to the chair or none of you two will!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!" both had replied with anger in their tone.  
  
Still staring each other down, Jesse and Brennan was soon interrupted by Emma.  
  
"Jesse!" Emma had shouted out as she still remained unconscious and unknowingly on the table.  
  
* Before becoming unconscious, Emma had seen a glimpse of Jesse at the bottom of the stairs as she lost all strength and her mind fell into darkness. Trying to scream out his name, but it was too late as she was in shadows.  
  
"Don't bother, he wont be able to get to you in time Emma!" a voice had replied in her mind.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Just someone." The mysterious voice had replied as Emma felt its presence leave her mind. *  
  
Soon Emma seemed to be struggling in her sleep as Jesse quickly got to Emma before Brennan and placed her on the chair. There Adam had Shalimar turn on the scanner as Brennan stood there shocked of what he had heard.  
  
~Emma had wanted Jesse?! Not ME?! But. ~  
  
Quickly shaking the look in his face before anyone saw, Brennan walked up to Adam as he was reading the results of the test.  
  
"Well nothing seems to be wrong with Emma physically, but her mind seems to be highly active right now. I don't know the exact cause of this, but I can theorize that it can be her mutant genes evolving. And hopefully Emma will survive this."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: Hello all my readers! Whatcha all think? Like? Did you see that Jesse and Brennan were about to fight for Emma?! Hmmm. I wonder what's really wrong with Emma? Maybe it is that her powers are evolving or something else. MWUAHAHAHA. cough cough...well you try laughing evilly with out coughing! It hurts your throat! Oh! Don't forget to review! 


	4. Awakening

Author's Comments: Hello people sorrie this chapter took longer. It wasn't my fault! Fanfiction.net was doing something so I couldn't download and update this chapter! Anywayz I hope the waiting was worth it. Here's the new chapter! Oh yeah, the whole "sir" thing was to keep the mystery guy's identity hidden. hehehe. Also I am not pairing Emma up with anyone yet. I was just trying to see how she is with someone people I had thought of from Mutant X!  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 4- Awakening  
  
  
  
"So did you get the girl like you wanted?"  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
~I guess that's a no! ~  
  
Walking out as the man had said, "I guess I shouldn't have disturbed you."  
  
"I will have you Emma one way or another!" screamed the other man that still remained in the room.  
  
Walking into the room after the other man had exited, the woman pushed the door open slowly. Confused of why her boss. her leader was obsessed with this so-called girl named Emma, after a long pause of silence the girl had spoken out and asked him about it.  
  
"Why do you need that girl anyway? I don't see any use of her for you."  
  
Turning around rapidly, he had saw the figure of a tall, beautiful woman with eyes of hazel brown with her long black hair. Untouched by the sudden presence of this woman, he simply just replied.  
  
"It is none of your business. Your business is to do what I say and want. And what I want right now is that girl!"  
  
"But. but she is part of Mutant X and it's not like she will come to you willingly!" the woman had protested back.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I have taken care of that." smirking as he said that.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
~What is he talking about?! How will he get this girl Emma to come with him willingly? She is part of Mutant X after all, and I don't think too fondly that she likes him either. ~  
  
"The first step had already taken toll, unfortunately it might take a little longer than I expected with what I saw when I last visited her. However all and all everything is going according to plan."  
  
"And what is this plan?!"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you. Now go, shouldn't you be somewhere else?!"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry to have disturbed you then."  
  
~Like I care! God you don't even notice me at all, all you seem to think about these days is that girl Emma! Emma this! Emma that! Why wouldn't he notice me for a change instead of that Mutant X girl?! ~  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while in the lab.  
  
"So is Emma gonna be okay Adam?"  
  
"I don't know exactly Brennan, but I hope so."  
  
Seeing the uncertainty in Adam's voice, Brennan concerns had rise up some more.  
  
~Emma! Emma can you hear me? If you do, please come back to me. to us! I need you.~  
  
Jesse, still looking at Emma's calm face was also deep in his thoughts, hadn't seen the look on Brennan's face as Shalimar and Adam did.  
  
~Looks like someone's in love! ~  
  
~Oh my! Looks like trouble is going to occur. I had seen that look on Jesse's face that had involved Emma also. I hope this doesn't get too violent or rough. ~  
  
---------------  
  
2 days later.  
  
"See I knew this plan you had wouldn't work! It's already been two days! She's not even gonna come to you willingly like I said before! Hey scratch that! She won't come to you at all PERIOD!"  
  
"How dare you to talk to me like this! If it weren't for me you will still be out on the streets unable to control your powers. You should be thankful I don't kick you out right now! Besides I told you this would take time, and why do you care so much with her not coming at all?! "  
  
"Because I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
~Duh! Isn't that obvious?! ~  
  
"Well I don't need anyone to take care of me! Now go with the others, I have a feeling she will be coming to me soon."  
  
"But-"  
  
Cut off, the man had answered before the woman. "Go Christina! You know I don't like people who can't follow orders!"  
  
"Fine!" and with that, the woman named Christina walked out of the room fiercefully.  
  
---------------  
  
The Sanctuary.  
  
~Why wouldn't she wake up? It has been two days now! Something must be wrong but what?! No. she has to be okay. ~  
  
Walking down the stairs deep in his thoughts, Jesse paced back and forth as Shalimar and Brennan were practicing fighting each other. Brennan, however, didn't seem to be fully concentrated on the fight though. Since he was really thinking of Emma as Jesse was.  
  
"Hey why won't you come down here and join us?!"  
  
"Huh?" Confused Jesse turned around only to see Shalimar using her feral speed to get up the stairs swiftly.  
  
"Whoa! Watch out Shalimar, you could have well pushed me off the stairs doing that!"  
  
"So?" ignoring what Jesse had just said, Shalimar wanted to know his answer to the question she had asked earlier.  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I ask you a question and you didn't even know it! That means that you have to practice with me now, since Brennan doesn't seem to be concentrated on the fight and I'm starting to get bored with him now. So you might do!"  
  
"Hey! You guys, you know I'm right here!"  
  
"Yes of course, we can never forget you." Shalimar said mockingly.  
  
"Oh that's it!" with that quick reply, Brennan picked up a pillow from a couch nearby and threw at Shalimar. Using her feral powers, Shalimar had evaded the pillow. However, Jesse was right next to her, so the pillow smacked him on the face instead.  
  
"Hey! I didn't even do anything!"  
  
"So? Your point is?!"  
  
"The point is that I am gonna get you now!"  
  
Jumping off the stairs, Jesse ran to where Brennan had stood as he ran off into the arena where he was practicing fighting with Shalimar absent- mindedly earlier. Soon Jesse got there also, and the two started fighting. Shalimar, watching from afar, was amused at the two giving her some entertainment. Knowing that they weren't really fighting that it was like goofing-off fighting, Shalimar didn't bother to stop the two. However deep inside, Brennan and Jesse were really fighting about Emma but didn't really realize it.  
  
After 10 minutes, Brennan and Jesse were still at it as Shalimar was getting bored.  
  
"Come on boys, let's see some action here! I want to see someone win and quick, this is starting to get boring!"  
  
"Well I guess I should boost this up a level!" shooting a bolt of electricity at Jesse as he said that.  
  
Jesse, quickly jumping out of the way, was shocked that Brennan had did that.  
  
"I guess I should also!" running full charge at Brennan as he began to mass up his body.  
  
~Uh oh! Maybe I shouldn't have suggested that they hurry up and win! I guess I should stop the fight now, but it is getting kind of interesting. I'll give them a minute or two before I break it up. ~  
  
Brennan, waiting for the right moment to make his move, was interrupted suddenly as so was everyone else as a voice popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"What are you two fighting about, and why aren't you stopping them Shalimar?!"  
  
Everyone searching for the source of the voice soon had their eyes come upon a brunette dressed in a long-sleeved baby blue shirt along with a pair of jeans.  
  
"Emma!" both Jesse and Brennan had shouted as they were both also feeling shocked and relief inside their very tired and weary bodies.  
  
"Emma what are you doing up?! You could have called for us on the ring? You didn't have to get up!"  
  
Rushing quickly to Emma, Shalimar grabbed her arm as she was leading her back into the lab.  
  
"Don't worry Shalimar, I'm fine. My head was just feeling fuzzy before."  
  
~Or that was what I think it was. hopefully.~  
  
"Adam come to the lab, Emma's up!" Shalimar had called out into her ring.  
  
"Shal I'm fine! You don't have to-"  
  
Cut off by a sound of crashing and some moans, Emma and Shalimar both turned around to see Jesse and Brennan on the floor. Apparently Brennan hadn't jumped out of the way as Jesse charged at Brennan earlier before Emma showed up. And when Emma did show up, Brennan still stood there as Jesse was still charging at him and un-massed at the time and didn't even know it. Instead their minds were both preoccupied with Emma since they both saw her beautiful round, blue eyes once again. And whenever Jesse or Brennan looked at them, they would get lost in those eyes. her eyes.  
  
"Are you guys okay?!" Emma had shouted out as Shalimar had called for Adam again.  
  
"Adam, you might want to take the first aid kit out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It seems Jesse and Brennan had gotten hurt."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you when we get there."  
  
"K, but hurry I want to see how Emma is doing."  
  
"I will."  
  
Emma, rushing quickly to Brennan and Jesse as she checked for any bruises, was still oblivious to what they were really fighting about. With both of the guys staring at Emma, they soon realized that there were also other people there with them. So quickly shaking off the look in their eyes, Brennan and Jesse both got up as Emma helped them.  
  
"You know you shouldn't be out of the lab."  
  
"Yeah, you might have been hurt somewhere and don't even know it."  
  
"Don't worry Brennan I'm okay, I'm sure of it! And yes I should have been in the lab and called for you guys on the ring, but I wanted to see what you were all doing while I was out. Besides Jesse I know you would have done the same thing as I did!"  
  
"I guess I probably would have also.", blushing a little as Jesse said that.  
  
~She just knows everything about me! I can't keep anything from her. ~  
  
"Come on you two! Adam wants to see Emma and you two also because of that little accident you two caused over there!" Smiling a little, Shalimar had known what had caused that to happen.  
  
Both blushing a little about what had happened had brushed off some dusts as they started walking to the lab with Emma and Shalimar.  
  
---------------  
  
"Don't worry, by tomorrow she will be here."  
  
"How are you so sure?!"  
  
"Because I know her."  
  
---------------  
  
"So Emma how do you fine?"  
  
"Fine Adam, and for the last time there is absolutely nothing wrong with me!"  
  
"Well, you do seem fine and your brain wave activity seems to be normal again. However, two days ago they were off the charts. Now Emma can you explain this?" as he eyed her suspiciously incase Emma did know something about this.  
  
Seeing how he felt Emma replied, "No Adam, and can I go now? I do think Jesse and Brennan needs your medical attention much more." As Emma said that, she had looked over her shoulder to see Jesse and Brennan behind her at another table.  
  
~I hope Adam doesn't find out that I am keeping something from him. I just don't think I should get him or any of them involved. I mean I just woke up and start standing around, and Jesse and Brennan already hurt themselves seeing me up and at it. I have to deal with this myself no matter what they think about me. I am not as fragile and scared at everything as they think. ~  
  
"Fine, fine Emma you may go. And bring Brennan back here so I can check him out first."  
  
Flashing a smile as if there was not a care in the world, Emma had replied "Sure!"  
  
Seeing Emma walking up to them, Jesse and Brennan had both stiffened up as they waited for her to approach them.  
  
~Oh Emma, seeing you again fills up my heart with joy as it is now. The way you walk, breathe, smile, and well. just about to do anything catches my breath as I watch with undying eyes. If only you knew how I felt, but how can I tell you? I saw the way you called out for Jesse's name when you were unconscious. Although no one knew that had pierced a hole in my heart. It was then I knew that you must have been in love with Jesse. not Me.. ~  
  
~Wow! I have never seen anyone as beautiful as you in my life. Of course at first I thought of you as a sister, but now I realized that love I thought I had for you was actually really love. Not love that someone has for a sister or a friend, but for so much more. But how can I tell you.. how? ~  
  
Starting to walk a little slower, Emma had seen the way that Jesse and Brennan were looking at her.  
  
~Why are they looking at me like that? Do I have something in my teeth or on my face. No, it can't be! But if it is and they are not telling me I am so gonna get them for that! ~  
  
Finally coming up to the both of them, Emma cleared her throat to bring them back to reality.  
  
"Cough. cough. Hello! Anybody there?!"  
  
Both guys realizing what they were doing finally snapped out of their daze as they realized that Emma was right in front of them.  
  
"Oh sorrie Emma. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Well what were you two thinking about to not to notice me waving my arms around?!"  
  
Struggling to find an answer, they had both stuttered a little while they tried to hide the fact that they were thinking about her.  
  
"Well.uh.uh. Wh. wh. what do you think Jesse?"  
  
"Mmmee. umm.umm. I. I. I. don't know. What do you think Emma?"  
  
~Well that was stupid to ask her that! ~ Mentally slapping himself in the head, Jesse was interrupted by Emma's voice once again.  
  
"What I think is that you two seem weird now, and Adam told me to come and get Brennan for him to check up on you by the way!" smiling when she looked at Brennan and started smiling.  
  
"So let's go!" grabbing Brennan's arm as she escorted him away.  
  
~Oh great! I bet Emma chose Brennan since I freaked her out! ~  
  
Mentally slapping himself again, Emma popped into his mind.  
  
~No I didn't Jesse, besides Adam did ask for Brennan first. It wasn't my choice. Besides if it was I might have picked you first to have a check up with Dr. Adam! ~  
  
~Emma?! ~  
  
~Yep that's me! ~  
  
~What are you doing in my mind?! ~  
  
~Well, I just wanted to see how you were since you did seem kinda off. ~  
  
~Oh great! ~  
  
~Jesse I was just kidding! You can never be off, even just a little! ~  
  
~Well now I just don't know what to think about that now! ~  
  
~Oh Jesse! Gotta go now. I will mind talk you later! ~  
  
~K later. Okay she's gone now, but I can't believe she was just in my mind! She could have found out how I felt about her! Well I hope she didn't! ~  
  
~Hmm. I wonder why Jesse kinda seemed jumpy? ~  
  
Feeling a gust of wind as Emma had felt before two days ago, she looked behind her. Seeing that there was only Jesse there, she turned her attention back to Brennan not noticing the figure remaining in the shadows once more.  
  
~Don't worry Emma. Jesse doesn't deserve you and neither does Brennan. ~  
  
~Huh? It's you again! When I was on the stairs, I heard your voice in my head! ~  
  
Turning her head back again, she had seen that there was no one around except for Adam, Brennan, and Jesse in the lab with her.  
  
~What do you want?! ~  
  
~Oh just you Emma. ~  
  
~What?! Why?! And do you plan on getting me anyways?! ~  
  
~Well, you are going to come to me willingly. ~  
  
~In your dreams! ~  
  
~You so happen to be in my dreams. ~  
  
~Well, I guess that I ran away screaming like crazy when I realized I was. ~  
  
~You know you kinda did. Except for the screaming part, you ran into my arms. ~  
  
~What?!~  
  
~Oh, I have to go now. Until next time. ~  
  
~No there won't be a next time! Huh? He's gone already. ~  
  
"Emma! Emma! It's me Brennan!"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorrie. I was just thinking."  
  
"And you complained about us not noticing you for thinking!"  
  
"Well, I guess I have to make it up to you for not noticing you when I was thinking!"  
  
"Yeah you should."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
Walking off as she left Brennan with Adam, Emma went straight to her room as she thought of what had happened earlier in the lab.  
  
~What do you want?! ~  
  
~Oh just you Emma. ~  
  
~What?! Why?! And do you plan on getting me anyways?! ~  
  
~Well, you are going to come to me willingly. ~   
  
"What does he means that I will come to him willingly, and why would I? I don't even know him in the first place! Let alone where he is!"  
  
---------------  
  
"Sir are you sure she will be coming today?"  
  
"Are you questioning me?!"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"And to answer your question, I was just talking to her. And I am sure she will come to me today."  
  
---------------  
  
4 hours later (now it's like about 8:00PM)  
  
Peeking into her room, his eyes finally fell across Emma's body as he started walking in.  
  
"Hey Emma! Wanna go to a club with us?"  
  
Startled by the voice, Emma slipped backwards as the person who had startled her caught her in his arms. Looking up, Emma noticed that it was Brennan.  
  
"Oh hi Brennan. You startled me there."  
  
"I noticed. So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Well I did just wake up a couple of hours ago, so I am full of energy now."  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
---------------  
  
"Are you sure she will be at this place?"  
  
"Yes, now leave me alone."  
  
"I will come back later when I have her."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
---------------  
  
Later at the club.  
  
Music blaring from the speakers as colors of light filled up the room drowned Emma as she had never seen anything as cool as this club.  
  
~Wow! Business must be booming for this club. ~  
  
"So shall we dance?"  
  
Turning around, Emma had saw Brennan with his out stretched hand waiting for her to accept his offer. Putting her hand into his, she took his offer.  
  
"Why of course."  
  
Soon Emma was twisting and twirling to the beat as she moved as one with Brennan. However from afar, Jesse was seating on a stool as he watched Emma dancing with Brennan as another person was also watching with jealousy.  
  
~Don't worry Emma. We will be together soon enough by the end of this night! ~  
  
"Hey Jess why aren't you dancing out there?"  
  
Interrupted, Jesse was soon face to face with Shalimar as his view of Emma was blocked.  
  
Trying to see Emma again, Jesse finally got sight of her as he replied, "I don't really feel like it."  
  
Looking at the direction that Jesse was staring at, Shalimar soon saw that he was watching Emma dance with Brennan.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Walking away, Shalimar soon came back with a woman.  
  
"Hey Jesse, there's this girl here and she wants to dance with you!"  
  
"Huh? Oh that's okay, I don't feel like dancing."  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"Huh? What Shalimar?!"  
  
"A beautiful girl wants to dance with you, and you don't want to?!"  
  
"Fine, fine I will dance with you."  
  
Shalimar, successfully getting Jesse to be with someone, didn't notice the figure that was approaching Emma slowly.  
  
Another man soon brushed Emma, who was still dancing with Brennan, from behind.  
  
~That's odd. That touch feels so familiar. ~  
  
Looking around she had seen no one, for that the man who touched Emma was gone.  
  
"Hey Brennan I'm gonna go get a drink, do you want one?"  
  
"No that's okay and let me get it for you."  
  
"No I want to do something myself for once. Why wont you go dance with Shalimar?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"K then, see you later."  
  
"Now don't be having any fun without me now!"  
  
"Sure thing! It's not fun without you anyways!"  
  
Walking to the bar, Emma had to evade other people from bumping into them.  
  
Bump.  
  
"Oh I'm sorrie."  
  
"That's oka- Emma?"  
  
"Oh it's you Jesse.with someone else."  
  
~Oh I hope Emma doesn't think I with this girl now. Besides the point that I AM dancing with her, but I didn't want to Emma! Shalimar made me! ~  
  
"Yeah, Shalimar made me dance with her."  
  
"And why was that?"  
  
"Well. I just didn't feel like dancing before so. you know how Shalimar is."  
  
"Yes I do. Well see you later."  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Relax Jesse. I'm just going to get a drink!"  
  
"Oh! See you then."  
  
"So you like her?"  
  
"What me?!"  
  
"Yes you! I saw the look on your face when she bumped into you."  
  
"I had no look on, besides she's with some other guy."  
  
"So you do like her!"  
  
"I do. oh whatever, yes I like her, but-"  
  
Cut off by the girl he was dancing with, she answered for him. "But she doesn't know."  
  
"Yeah that's right."  
  
"You know Jesse, considering the look on her face when she saw you dancing with me, I say she likes you also."  
  
"No she doesn't."  
  
"Besides being with the other guy, I say she likes you both but cant decide."  
  
"But how would you know?!"  
  
"I'm a woman, besides I had that problem once. Liking two different guys, but no knowing who I loved more."  
  
"So you're saying that Emma likes me and Brennan?!"  
  
~Who's Brennan? Oh! He must be the other guy Jesse was talking about. ~  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while at the bar.  
  
~I wonder if Jesse is having a good time dancing with that lady? ~ Interrupted by the bar tender she immediately stopped thinking about Jesse.  
  
"So what do you want miss?"  
  
"Oh just some water that's all."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Taking a sip of water, Emma soon felt drawn to somewhere outside the club for some reason. Placing her glass down, she started walking to the back door of the club. As she came to the back door, she slowly opened it as she walked outside.  
  
There she saw another figure outside. Walking towards the figure outside, the person slowly turned around.  
  
"Hello Emma, I was waiting for you."  
  
"I know, sorrie I took so long?"  
  
"Shall we go now?"  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Soon hopping into a car with the other man, Emma wasn't realizing what she was doing like she was hypnotized.  
  
---------------  
  
Back in the club.  
  
Dancing for a long time without seeing Emma, Brennan soon had gotten worry.  
  
Shouting over the music, Brennan talked to Shalimar. "Hey Shal, I'm gonna go check on Emma and see what's taking so long?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Walking to the bar, Brennan soon saw that Emma wasn't there so he decided to ask the bartender.  
  
"Hey did you see a brunette wearing a blue tank top covered by a black jacket along with a short black skirt?!"  
  
"Yeah! She asked for water 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"Did you see where she went?"  
  
"Sorrie I didn't!"  
  
Rushing back to Shalimar to tell her what happened, Brennan soon bumped into Jesse.  
  
"Sorrie. Hey Jesse!"  
  
"Hey Brennan! What's up?!"  
  
"Emma's gone!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? Is she okay?!"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna get Shalimar and then we'll all go out and find her!"  
  
"Okay! Sorrie Jessica, but I have to go now."  
  
"That's okay Jesse, I understand."  
  
Soon Jesse started rushing to get with Brennan as he told Shalimar about Emma being missing.  
  
"What?! What do you mean Emma's gone?!"  
  
---------------  
  
At another building somewhere else.  
  
Waking up, Emma soon noticed that she wasn't in her club anymore. However she was on a bed, a very comfortable bed it was but still Emma wasn't very comfortable with where she was.  
  
Sitting up quickly, a rush of headache barged into Emma's head.  
  
"AHH! I should never do that again!"  
  
"Don't worry it will go away soon Emma."  
  
"Huh? Who's there?!"  
  
"Just me remember?"  
  
"Come out where ever you are, and show yourself."  
  
Walking out of the shadows, Emma soon found herself face to face with her mystery man.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
to be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: Sorrie if there was some mistake in the story, since I didn't really have time to check it and I was also lazy. Anywayz. please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Trouble

Author's Comments: Hi! Sorrie this chapter took so long to be updated. it was the entire skoolz fault not minez. They give out TOO much homework for me to do; so then I didn't have time to type out this chapter. Anywayz sorrie, and please review! Oh yeah, and I kinda did a flashback thing so then some of the things in the beginning you might have read already.  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 5- Trouble  
  
  
  
Back in the club.  
  
Dancing for a long time without seeing Emma, Brennan soon had gotten worry.  
  
Shouting over the music, Brennan talked to Shalimar. "Hey Shal, I'm gonna go check on Emma and see what's taking so long?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Walking to the bar, Brennan soon saw that Emma wasn't there so he decided to ask the bartender.  
  
"Hey did you see a brunette wearing a blue tank top covered by a black jacket along with a short black skirt?!"  
  
"Yeah! She asked for water 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"Did you see where she went?"  
  
"Sorrie I didn't!"  
  
Rushing back to Shalimar to tell her what happened, Brennan soon bumped into Jesse.  
  
"Sorrie. Hey Jesse!"  
  
"Hey Brennan! What's up?!"  
  
"Emma's gone!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about? Is she okay?!"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna get Shalimar and then we'll all go out and find her!"  
  
"Okay! Sorrie Jessica, but I have to go now."  
  
"That's okay Jesse, I understand."  
  
Soon Jesse started rushing to get with Brennan as he told Shalimar about Emma being missing.  
  
"What?! What do you mean Emma's gone?!"  
  
"I don't know! I went to the bartender and he said that Emma had asked for water 10 minutes ago and haven't seen her since!"  
  
"What about you Jesse, did you see where she went?!"  
  
"Nope sorrie! I only saw her when she was going for her drink also Shal!"  
  
~God Emma please be okay! Please be somewhere just sitting around perfectly fine. ~  
  
---------------  
  
At another building somewhere else.  
  
Waking up, Emma soon noticed that she wasn't in her club anymore. However she was on a bed, a very comfortable bed it was but still Emma wasn't very comfortable with where she was.  
  
Sitting up quickly, a rush of headache barged into Emma's head.  
  
"AHH! I should never do that again!"  
  
"Don't worry it will go away soon Emma."  
  
"Huh? Who's there?!"  
  
"Just me, remember?"  
  
"Come out where ever you are, and show yourself."  
  
Walking out of the shadows, Emma soon found herself face to face with her mystery man.  
  
"YOU!"  
  
"I knew you would remember me."  
  
"Well it is kind of hard to forget a man like you Gabriel!"  
  
"True, true. I try to make myself known especially you Emma."  
  
~What?! Okay, I just don't get why he wants to make sure I know him. It's not exactly that he is giving me pleasant memories of himself. Besides he is the enemy and he tries to hurt us! ~  
  
~Oh, but I try not to to you Emma. ~  
  
~Gabriel?! GET OUT MY HEAD! ~  
  
"Well I'm sorrie. I didn't know that you didn't want me to hear what you were saying inside your head."  
  
"Well if I'm thinking it, then it probably means that I don't want you hear it in the first place!"  
  
"Well I'll be sure to note that."  
  
~Okay creepy! Gabriel is just TOO nice to me right now. I know he is gonna pop something sooner or later that I probably wouldn't like. So I have to keep my guard up, until I can find a way to contact the others! ~  
  
Soon another man had come into the room as he started to whisper some things to Gabriel. Seeing some nods, Emma assumes it might have been about her or her friends. After a couple of more minutes, the man soon walked back out the room leaving inside its same occupants once again. However, one of them was going to leave now whether they like it or not.  
  
---------------  
  
Back in the club (once again).  
  
"Well Shalimar why won't you check the bathrooms first as Jesse checks around the front of the building and I'll check near the back. Then we will all look around until we get back here, k?! And don't forget to contact one of us when any of you guys find out something about Emma!"  
  
"K!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Running their separate ways, Shalimar, Jesse, and Brennan all started to search frantically for Emma. With only one thing in their minds, each had hopes and wishes that they will find their friend okay with no harm done to her. well to some, Emma was more than a friend for them.  
  
Running rapidly, Shalimar was always being slowed down, as she had to get through or around people in the club to do so. Taking her a couple of minutes more than wanted Shalimar finally reached her destination.  
  
~I could have gotten there faster, but then again I think people will start to notice a girl with impossible abilities just to get to the bathroom. Now what will they think? ~  
  
Pushing aside the last couple of people in her way, Shalimar slowly pushed the doors open as she had hope to find Emma in there putting on her make-up or just sitting inside one of the stalls just thinking about things.  
  
~Please Emma be there! And if not then let Jesse or Brennan find you! ~  
  
"Emma? Emma are you in here?"  
  
"."  
  
Hearing nothing, Shalimar still pursue more into the bathroom since it was kind of a large bathroom.  
  
"Clink."  
  
As the sudden noise arose, Shalimar suddenly went into feral mode but then again decided not to as she thought that maybe it was Emma.  
  
"Emma is that you?!"  
  
"."  
  
"Coo."  
  
Fluttering its feathers, Shalimar had seen a bird near the window in the bathroom. Soon after it had started flying away, Shalimar had seen that the bird had probably made the noise that she had thought was either Emma or someone else.  
  
~Okay maybe not. I guess Emma's not in here then. ~  
  
Calling into her ring, Shalimar had told the others of her discoveries so far. However regretting that she had came empty handed without Emma.  
  
"Jess! Brennan! Emma's not in the bathroom! I'm gonna go back and look around the west of the club. Back where Emma was last seen, the bar."  
  
"K Shal! I haven't seen Emma yet also! What about you Brennan?"  
  
"Sorrie not me also!"  
  
Starting to walk out now, Shalimar had heard the noise again.  
  
"Clink."  
  
~Probably that bird again. ~  
  
"Thud!"  
  
Catching Shalimar off guard, a person had jumped down from his hiding spot as he had a wire at Shalimar's throat as she had struggled to get it off along with the person. Looking into the mirror, Shalimar had seen that it was some man that was trying to kill her right now.  
  
~Oh great! Another guy, why can't women be sent into battle more often than guys?! We are fully capable to defend ourselves as well as hurt others along the way! ~  
  
Slamming Shalimar head first against a wall, the man had started to pull tighter on the wire as he hardens his grip.  
  
"Arrgg. You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"Oh yeah and how do you suppose that you're gonna do that!" shouted roughly by the man.  
  
"By this!"  
  
After her answer, Shalimar had elbowed the man in the stomach as she flipped him to get the wire off her.  
  
"And this!"  
  
Soon the man had gotten up by Shalimar's sudden surprise as she punched him in the face. Quickly recovering from the blow, the man had tried to punch Shalimar as she blocked it. However she had left her side open as the man took advantage of that as he kicked her there.  
  
"Arrg!"  
  
Having her eyes flash yellow and her pupil becoming thinner as it became normal once again. Shalimar had flipped in front of the man as she had also managed to kick him in the stomach and in the face.  
  
"You b****!" (Sorrie but I don't wanna type out bad cuss words like that! And if you don't know what it was, then good for you!)  
  
Smiling a little as she had saw that she had hit him hard, she was soon surprised as a fireball started shooting out his hands.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
~Oh crap! I'm afraid of fire! How am I gonna fight him now?!~  
  
---------------  
  
Near the front of the club.  
  
"Emma! Emma where are you?!"  
  
Shouting over the music, Jesse was looking for Emma, as he still found no trace of where she had been. Deciding to ask the guard that stood in front of the club, who made sure you were of the right age before allowing you to come inside the club (well I didn't know what to call that kind of person), Jesse stared walking towards his direction.  
  
"Hi! Did you see a brunette wearing a blue tank top covered by a black jacket along with a short black skirt?!"  
  
"Sorrie but I can't help ya! I see a lot of brunettes coming in and out of this club! I can't keep track of them all!"  
  
"Well.umm. thanks."  
  
~I guess? ~  
  
Walking away, Jesse had asked a couple of more people if they had saw Emma. Deciding to go and ask Shalimar how she was doing, Jesse started walking towards the bar. As he got there, Shalimar was nowhere in sight. Staying for a couple of minutes, Jesse gave up as he started to worry about Shalimar also.  
  
~Where's Shalimar? I thought that she said she was going to look around here near the bar for Emma. I wonder were she is right now? I hope nothing happened to her like Emma! ~  
  
Leaving the bar, Jesse passed by the bathrooms as something had caught his eye.  
  
~Is that. smoke coming from. inside the girl's bathroom?! No it couldn't be! ~  
  
However as Jesse got closer to the girl's bathroom, he had saw a small, almost unnoticeable smoke seeping through from under the door. Taking quick glances, Jesse made sure no one was looking his way as he quickly went into the bathroom.  
  
~Good no one's looking! I hope no one gets the wrong idea if they see me in here. in the girl's bathroom. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while with Brennan.  
  
Almost everyone Brennan had saw, he had asked them if they had saw a brunette wearing a blue tank top covered by a black jacket along with a short black skirt. However, Brennan would always get the same results. Sorrie, but I didn't see her or there are a lot of brunettes in here and so on.  
  
~Why can't one of them be Emma?! Where is she?! ~  
  
Walking by a couple more people, Brennan started to get more and more frustrated with all this.  
  
~Come on Emma! Where are you?! ~  
  
Passing by a door, Brennan back-stepped a couple of steps as he took another glance at the door.  
  
~Hmm. maybe Emma went outside for some fresh air. Well. it's worth a shot. ~  
  
Pushing his way through all the people, Brennan reached the door as he grabbed onto the handle and opened the door. Walking out, a gust of air blew into his face as he noticed a woman standing outside. Taking slow steps toward the woman, Brennan had noticed that she was a brunette that was wearing a black jacket along with a matching short skirt. Imagining that she was also wearing a blue tank top underneath the black jacket, Brennan held out his hand as he placed it on the woman's left shoulder.  
  
"Emma! You gave us all a scare there! Why won't you come back inside the club with me, so the others will know that you're okay?!"  
  
Turning around, the woman had come face to face with Brennan. Smirking a little to see Brennan's shocked face, she had brushed off his hand on her left shoulder.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Soon her hands had formed a gust of wind as she had used it to throw Brennan away from her and against the wall. Walking towards Brennan, wind started to gather around the woman as she spoke out.  
  
"My friends call me Monica, but for you... you can call me Blast!"  
  
Trying to stand up after the sudden blow, Brennan brushed off a couple of garbage as he had landed on some trashcans. Facing his newfound enemy, he managed to stand up and walk a little with his face not showing any pain he had gotten from the blow.  
  
"Well I guess I should be grateful then, since I must be special to be able to call you that!" with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Not after I'm done with you."  
  
"Well bring it on then!"  
  
to be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: OMG! What's going to happen to Brennan as he fights this gurl?! And what about Shalimar, will she be able to fight the fire blasting guy or will come Jesse come to her rescue?! And can Emma find a way to get away from Gabriel Ashlock and contact her friends or will it be too late because of what's happening to her friends?! Well?! Well?! Well what do you all think so far? Please review! 


	6. Flames

Author's Comments: Hi! Sorrie this came out late. Hope you all will still review, and I will try to update the story at least once a week!  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 6- Flames  
  
  
  
"My friends call me Monica, but for you... you can call me Blast!"  
  
Trying to stand up after the sudden blow, Brennan brushed off a couple of garbage as he had landed on some trashcans. Facing his newfound enemy, he managed to stand up and walk a little with his face not showing any pain he had gotten from the blow.  
  
"Well I guess I should be grateful then, since I must be special to be able to call you that!" with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Not after I'm done with you."  
  
"Well bring it on then!"  
  
Closing her eyes, the woman named Monica began to concentrate as her powers was being used once more. Forming a gust of wind between her hands, she soon released it in the direction of where Brennan was.  
  
Managing to jump out of the way, Brennan quickly rebound with an electrical attack back at Monica. Hitting her in the stomach, she had been thrown back into the wall by its force.  
  
"Aarrgg!"  
  
"Well that's how I felt when you threw me against the wall! Not as fun as you think, huh?!"  
  
Walking closer, Monica had quickly gotten up as she tried to punch Brennan in the face as he had blocked it.  
  
"Feisty aren't you?"  
  
Ignoring the comment, she saw an opening to his stomach as she kicked him there. Surprised, Brennan got back up as he received another hit in the stomach.  
  
Charging at him, Brennan managed to duck of the way of the next hit as Monica had jumped from the wall to kick him in the face next. Rapidly Brennan started to fight back as she seemed to block his every move.  
  
~She is good! And I hate her for that! ~  
  
After 5 attempts, Brennan managed to hit her in the stomach as he swiftly shot out a bolt of electricity at her. Landing in a pile of garbage, Monica had rendered unconscious as Brennan started rushing back in the club.  
  
However as he did, people started pushing Brennan back out as some started to scream.  
  
~What the hell?! ~  
  
"FIRE!" someone screams.  
  
"Fire?! What fire?!"  
  
Frantically looking for an answer, he managed to get a straight answer from one of the fleeing people.  
  
Grabbing the guy by the collar, Brennan demanded an answer from him.  
  
"What fire and where?!"  
  
"The fire in the club! And I don't know, it came out of nowhere!"  
  
Releasing him, Brennan started to run back into the club as he remembered that Shalimar was afraid of fires and might not have gotten back out.  
  
Calling into his ring, he was trying to reach Jesse and Shalimar.  
  
"Jesse! Shalimar! Where are you guys?! Did you all get out okay?!"  
  
"."  
  
"Jess! Shal! Do you hear me?! You guys!"  
  
"."  
  
---------------  
  
5 minutes earlier.  
  
Leaving the bar, Jesse passed by the bathrooms as something had caught his eye.  
  
~Is that. smoke coming from. inside the girl's bathroom?! No it couldn't be! ~  
  
However as Jesse got closer to the girl's bathroom, he had saw a small, almost unnoticeable smoke seeping through from under the door. Taking quick glances, Jesse made sure no one was looking his way as he quickly went into the bathroom.  
  
~Good no one's looking! I hope no one gets the wrong idea if they see me in here. in the girl's bathroom. ~  
  
Once Jesse was inside, he started to encounter more and more smoke.  
  
"Cough. cough. Hello is anybody in here?"  
  
"."  
  
~Where did all this smoke coming from? ~  
  
Once venturing near the back of the bathroom, Jesse had seen the cause of the smoke.  
  
~Oh my God! There's a fire in here! ~  
  
Quickly taking action, Jesse had tried to put the fire out with his jacket. However to no avail it wasn't getting better at all. Changing his actions, Jesse decided to try to get some water from the sinks in the bathroom.  
  
Tying the open parts in his jacket, Jesse had managed to carry some water in it. Rushing to throw the water into the fire, something had caught Jesse's eye once again.  
  
~What is that? Is that a person? But who is it?! ~  
  
"Hey! Is anybody else in here?! Are you okay?!"  
  
"."  
  
Still concerned that there might be someone in the bathroom that he might not have heard or seen, Jesse tried to get closer to the object that he believed was a person. Getting closer and closer, Jesse saw that it was a girl. Rushing to her side, he had noticed that it was Shalimar.  
  
"Shalimar! Oh my God! What the hell happened?!"  
  
"Augh."  
  
Turning her to her side, Jesse saw that Shalimar was unconscious as he quickly picked her unconscious body up.  
  
~She must have collapsed from all the smoke that's in here, and since she is afraid of fires so she must have not been able to get away from it all. I have to get her out and warn everyone else! ~  
  
Avoiding all the flames, Jesse, with Shalimar in his arms, was about to get out as flames had soon engulfed the only way out.  
  
~Oh crap! I don't know if I should phase or not. There can be someone on the other side to see me use my powers! ~  
  
---------------  
  
Outside of the bathroom (while Jesse and Shalimar is trapped inside).  
  
"Hey is that smoke coming from the girl's bathroom?"  
  
Walking carefully closer, the girl had saw that her boyfriend was right as she started to panic.  
  
"Oh my God that is! FIRE! FIRE!"  
  
Soon after her shouts, everyone began to panic along with her as everyone had tried to get out of the club at once.  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while with Emma.  
  
Soon another man had come into the room as he started to whisper some things to Gabriel. Seeing some nods, Emma assumes it might have been about her or her friends. After a couple of more minutes, the man soon walked back out the room leaving inside its same occupants once again. However, one of them was going to leave now whether they like it or not.  
  
"It seems that I have some business to take care of right now Emma. So I have to go and I trust that I can leave you alone for a couple of minutes."  
  
"Of course you can." Saying that as sarcastically as she can.  
  
"Well then, I am gonna leave and if you want anything you can ask some of the guards outside by the door."  
  
~HE is really going to leave me alone?! No that couldn't be, he MUST have a camera installed in this room somewhere. ~  
  
After the thought, Gabriel had walked out of the room as he called for some guards to do whatever Emma had wanted and make sure that she is comfortable or else.  
  
"Watch her and makes sure she stays comfortable, and do whatever and get whatever she wants. And if she is gone by the time I get back, you two will be sorry when I find out."  
  
"Yes sir" both guards had replied as Gabriel had went away with the other man that had talked to him earlier inside the room that Emma was held in.  
  
Back inside, Emma was pacing around in the room as she tried to figure what was happening.  
  
~How did I get here? All I remember is being at the club with a glass of water and going outside for fresh air and then. blank? How can I not remember what happened after that?! ~  
  
"I better find a way out of here and how to contact the guys."  
  
Looking around in the room, Emma soon saw that the only way out was through that door. However first she was going to contact the others before she did anything else.  
  
~Okay here I go. hmm. it's not working. I can't sense Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, or Adam! Oh my God! They probably got hurt, that's why I can't sense them! This is all MY fault! ~  
  
About to burst into tears, she was soon touched by a voice in her mind.  
  
~Oh don't worry Emma. I knew you were going to find help some way or another. So I took the liberty to block your powers from contacting anyone that can help you. ~  
  
~YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ~  
  
~I will as soon as you stop blaming yourself. ~  
  
~Why do you care anywayz?! ~  
  
Leaving her mind, Gabriel was in on his own thoughts.  
  
~You have no idea. ~  
  
to be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: What does Gabriel mean?! What is he going to do with Emma?! Is Jesse & Shalimar going to be able to escape their fiery death?! Stay tune till next chapter! 


	7. Burned

Author's Comments: Sorrie! Sorrie! I know that I said that I would try to update at least once a week, and I didn't! I'm a horrible person! Please still review, PLEASE! I'm desperate! Oh yeah, and a special thanks to Kayla for helping me write this chapter since I had a major, long writer's block!!! ^ ^ And to Chic, I know that I spelled "sorry" wrong but I, for some weird reason, like to spell it "sorrie".  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 7- Burned  
  
  
  
Frustrated with Gabriel, who seemingly tries to taunts her with everything she does or tries to do at least; Emma began to pace back and forth around the room. Doing so for a couple of minutes, she was suddenly interrupted in her fit of anger by a voice.  
  
"You know if you keep doing that, you're gonna wear a hole into the floor."  
  
Turning around abruptly, Emma had saw a tall and slim figure standing in the shadows concealing their selves of their true identity from her. Taking one step forward, Emma had boldly spoken out.  
  
"Who are you?" uncertain if she wanted to know.  
  
~Oh great! What is it now? ~  
  
Stepping out for the woman in front of her to see, the lady had replied back.  
  
"My name is of no concern, it's you that I have my sights set on." Smiling as she had said this, she began to walk closer and closer, closing the proximity between them. Stopping a couple of feet in front of Emma, the lady had held one of her hands behind her back as Emma watched.  
  
Finding herself face to face with another woman in the room Emma began observing her carefully, she could see that the woman was probably between the ages of 25 to 35 and had hazel brown eyes going along with her long black hair. Beautiful for how she looked, Emma knew that it didn't matter what the appearance was, it's what's inside that counts. For that even the most beautiful and delicate flower had its thorns hidden underneath its exteriors, and when unsuspected it will prickle you once you try to come close or touch it. And for Emma, she was going to find out a lot sooner about this lady's motives at that moment than she had thought.  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile back at the club (well actually, it's more like outside of the club).  
  
Pushing his way through all the frantic people, Brennan began to hear sirens in the background as fire trucks were coming their way here to put out the fire.  
  
"Adam!"  
  
"Having a fun time at the club with the others?"  
  
"Unfortunately no and that's not why I called you. Adam, Emma's missing with the club that we're at burning down, and I think Jesse and Shalimar are still in there Adam!"  
  
"What?! Brennan the fire trucks should be on their way to the club right now, so I want you to stay put. Don't do anything irrational, Jesse and Shalimar probably got out of the club all ready. If not then Jesse could phase out of the building with Shalimar so they'll be alright Brennan."  
  
Figuring that he should do something than stand around and wait, a thought had struck Brennan's head.  
  
~No! It'll probably be too late when they get here! I have to go in and find them now! Don't worry Shalimar, Jesse I'm coming to find you! ~  
  
"And Brennan when you do find Shalimar and Jesse, I want you all to come back to the Sanctuary in the Audi that you guys went to the club in. Since we still have the dilemma of finding where Emma went."  
  
Deciding that he should go in anyway no matter what Adam said Brennan began to run towards the building once more.  
  
"No! If they're out of the club I would have seen them by now or they would have contacted me. I'm going in to find Jesse and Shalimar now and you're not stopping me!"  
  
---------------  
  
At the Sanctuary.  
  
"Brennan N-" cut off by Brennan when he turned off the ring, Adam pounded the desk he was working on.  
  
"Damn it Brennan! I told you to stay outside! First Emma then Jesse and Shalimar and now you!"  
  
Angry in frustration, Adam had finally gotten up from his seat as he went to prepare the Double Helix. Figuring that he should get to that club before anything worse even happens.  
  
--------------  
  
Back at the club (outside I mean again for a split second).  
  
Finally reaching the door, Brennan rushed inside as smoke immediately filled his vision. Taking off his jacket, he covered part of his face as he tried to find his way around the burning and collapsing building. (See, he was only outside the club for a split second before dashing in heroically)  
  
"Jesse! Shalimar! . Where are you guys?!. Shalimar! Jesse!"  
  
Running near the bar where he had remembered Shalimar said she would be the last time he heard from her, Brennan had never noticed part of the ceiling up ahead that was going to fall any second.  
  
Pushing some of the chairs out of the way, Brennan managed to avoid a few flames as he looked over the counter. Seeing that Jesse and/or Shalimar weren't there either, he began to scream in frustration.  
  
"Damn it! Where are you guys?!"  
  
Pounding his fist onto the counter, the ceiling above him gave away and fell down. Collapsing on top of Brennan, he was now also trapped inside the fiery hell. Struggling to get out from underneath the crumbled ceiling that now lay on top of him, Brennan had managed to almost get out for that only his leg was stuck under some wood, parts of the ceiling. However up ahead another part of the ceiling was threatening to fall upon him.  
  
With each second the ceiling was breaking as Brennan was struggling from underneath the wood that still was entrapping him. And all around were flames beginning to encircle around him as he was trapped.  
  
Managing to stand up a little, Brennan was soon to be back on the floor, as a lighting fixture had broken loose. This then had it swing by on its wire as it had struck Brennan in the head causing him to blacken out. Now helpless on the floor, the flames forever grew closer and closer as it was burning its way to Brennan.  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile in the girls' bathroom.  
  
"Cough. cough, we have to get out of here but how?!"  
  
Jumping out of the way, Jesse managed to avoid everything while still carrying Shalimar safely in his arms. Doing this for a couple of more times, Jesse soon decided that he had to do what he was going to do next.  
  
~It's now or never, I have to phase through no matter what. ~  
  
Getting positioned to run through the door, as he was about to activate his powers, Jesse took in a deep breath. Just as his body was going to phase, an object from above suddenly had knock Jesse down as he had dropped Shalimar closer to the flames.  
  
However as he did, he was unable to stop himself from phasing in time as he had went through the floor leaving Shalimar alone and unattended for.  
  
"Shalimar!"  
  
Screaming that he had left his friend alone to be engulfed by the flames, Jesse soon found himself in another part of the club underneath.  
  
~I have to go back up and find Shalimar! I can't leave her up there! If she dies it's all my fault! But where am I? This doesn't seem like the club, just a couple of broken tables and chairs laying around. Wait a minute, I must be in the basement but. how do I get back up. I don't see any stairs or anything. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the Double Helix.  
  
Flying in the sky, Adam was maneuvering the Double Helix as he was making his way to the club undetected.  
  
~Don't worry all of you, I'm coming and hopefully when I'm there you're all safe. ~  
  
---------------  
  
In the basement (still inside the club if you all was wondering, just underneath it).  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Cussing out loudly, Jesse was more frustrated as the pile of tables and chairs had fallen apart once again as he had gotten on top of them. Deciding to try once more, he had found that the tables and chairs were actually staying for once.  
  
Standing on the first table, Jesse started his way climbing and standing on the next. Finally making his way to the very top, Jesse held his breath as he prepared to phase through the ceiling of the basement.  
  
~Don't collapse, don't collapse, don't collapse. I can make it. ~  
  
Chanting over and over in his head, Jesse had managed to phase through without the tables and chairs giving way as his support for standing up this high.  
  
Looking around at first, Jesse soon spotted Shalimar in the back of the girls' bathroom, as flames were ever growing closer to her delicate body. Reacting as fast as he could, Jesse phased the rest of his body as he gotten back up to the girls' bathroom.  
  
Rushing to her side before the flames can catch up to her, Jesse immediately scooped Shalimar's body up as he jumped at the wall nearby as the whole ceiling collapsed in the girls' bathroom.  
  
Phasing in time, Jesse along with Shalimar, who was still oblivious to what's happening around her, had landed outside in the back of the club.  
  
"We made it!"  
  
Excited and exhausted after the escape of death, Jesse finally gotten up as he kneeled down next to Shalimar's body. Checking her pulse once again, Jesse was relieved that she was still alive but wasn't sure if he was able to do anything like that again.  
  
~Man if it's this hard to save one girl, how the hell will I ever save two girls if I have to one day?! ~  
  
Picking up her body once more, Jesse started to walk as he was suddenly stopped with a whack in the head.  
  
"OW! What the hell?!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorrie Jesse; I thought you were the guy that attacked me in the bathroom. I didn't know, and and. why are you carrying me? Put me down!"  
  
Motioning to get down, Jesse had lowered Shalimar to the floor as she had requested abruptly.  
  
"Well if you're going to be like this every time someone saves you, I don't know why I even bother!"  
  
"It wasn't my fault that I whacked you on the head! I didn't know you were you! I assumed it was the same guy that attacked me before I was unconscious!"  
  
"Wait, tell me how you got unconscious in the first place?"  
  
"Well as you know I am deeply afraid of fire, so when he used his powers he surrounded me by them. So you know. I froze and when I did the creep knocked me in the head before leaving. I guess he couldn't handle me by himself!"  
  
~Oh when I find that guy.! ~  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Shalimar! The club is still burning you know!"  
  
"It's burning down?!"  
  
"Yeah well I tried to put out the fire but it didn't work."  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the Double Helix.  
  
Flying over the club in stealth mode, Adam had spotted Jesse and Shalimar walking around near the back of the burning club. Looking for a landing on a nearby roof, Adam had gotten ready to go meet them and find out what has happened so far.  
  
---------------  
  
Somewhere near the back of the club.  
  
Walking side by side, Shalimar suddenly stiffen as Jesse kept on walking.  
  
Still walking away, Jesse finally notices that Shalimar had stopped and was looking around. Coming up closer to her, Jesse had noticed the change in her eyes. With her pupils narrowed and yellow, Jesse soon found out that she was in feral mode.  
  
"What is it Shalimar?"  
  
"Someone's coming."  
  
With that reply suddenly a couple of trashcans can be heard as they banged together. Walking into another block, Shalimar and Jesse was soon hiding behind the wall as they waited and watched to see who was coming their way.  
  
After a couple of minutes after the trashcans had been heard, a dark shadowy figure could be seen approaching where they were.  
  
Unable to see who it was, Shalimar had gotten ready as she prepared to attack as Jesse had done the same.  
  
Stepping out into the light, Shalimar and Jesse had dropped their stances as they called out a name.  
  
"Adam?" both had shouted out.  
  
Turning around, Adam had faced Jesse and Shalimar as he quickly came up to them.  
  
"Jesse! Shalimar! You two are all right! Are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
Looking over their bodies, Shalimar and Jesse had shock their heads as they thought of Adam.  
  
~Still the same old Adam. ~  
  
~Always taking care of us, someday we all have to find a way to repay him for all that he's done for us. ~  
  
Seeing that they were okay, Adam stepped back as he started to rub the back of his head and his forehead creased.  
  
"Jesse, Shalimar? Where's Brennan?"  
  
---------------  
  
Back inside the still burning club.  
  
Still remaining unconscious on the floor, flames had soon almost touched his delicate face as suddenly they seemed to stop. Being pushed by some kind of invisible force, the flames had moved out of the way as the circle it had created around the body was being broken.  
  
Approaching closer to Brennan, the figure was hovering over the floor as the unknown person had lifted one of his hands as Brennan's body was being lifted up also by nothing.  
  
"HEY! Is there anybody still in here?!" shouted a fireman as another had came from behind him.  
  
Immediately seeing that the person had company coming, the dark figure had turned back to face Brennan's body as they suddenly had both disappeared from sight.  
  
~What the? I thought I saw someone here. ~  
  
"Hey are you all right?"  
  
Turning around, the fireman faced one of his friends, also a fireman.  
  
"Oh, I thought I saw someone here."  
  
"Well, there's no one here. Come on let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Walking towards the exit with his friend, the fireman had left the burning club as others outside had struggled to put the fire out.  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while in another building.  
  
"What do you want?!" Emma had shouted out as she took a step back.  
  
~Okay, someone is kinda getting close here! ~  
  
"What do you think?" the woman had replied as she finally show Emma the hand she had behind her back earlier.  
  
Looking to the woman's right hand, Emma had suddenly seen in place nothing there was now a fireball, flames that had encircle each other waiting to be released.  
  
Immediately reacting to the surprise, Emma had started to run towards the door to get out. However in doing so, the woman had thrown the fireball at Emma.  
  
Hitting its target, Emma soon fell as the pain had quickly rushed to her leg. Looking down, Emma had seen that her right leg had been burned badly by the fireball the woman threw. Trying to get back up, Emma was soon showered by two more fireballs. One hitting her on her left shoulder and the other on her back.  
  
Now badly burned about everywhere, Emma had given up on trying to run. Now on the floor, breathing heavily as drops of sweat was falling from her face the woman came up approaching her slowly. Taking her time to get to Emma, the woman had laughed out loud.  
  
"Seriously I don't know what he sees in you? It is so obvious that someone such as your self is a weakling."  
  
~Did she just call me weak?!~  
  
"Weakling this!" Emma had shouted as she used her other leg to knock the woman down. (The leg that didn't get burned of course.)  
  
Falling down, the woman's eyes had flames in them as she turned her head only to be met with a hit from something.  
  
Dropping the candleholder that Emma had used to render the woman who attacked her unconscious, Emma dashed for the door. Opening it slowly and carefully at first, Emma had seen that the guards were standing far off in the distance.  
  
~Just enough to run for it. It's now or never! ~  
  
Seeing that the two men had turned their hands around the look the other direction, Emma immediately took the opportunity. Running out the door, Emma had struggled to get away.  
  
Seeing Emma, their responsibility, running for it, the guards had started to run after her trying to capture and bring her back.  
  
~Augh, the pain, I don't know if I can take it anymore. Must get out! ~  
  
Trying to resist the pain in her right leg as also in her left shoulder and on her back, Emma had continued on in her fight to get out.  
  
Seeing a door, Emma took the opportunity as she found it unlock and hide inside. Waiting for the guards to rush by the door, Emma stood and listened to the footsteps.  
  
"Where did she go?"  
  
"You must have turned there!"  
  
Hearing the guards run off in another direction, Emma had peaked out the door carefully as she saw that there was no one there.  
  
Coming out of the room, Emma had closed the door gently as she tried to keep herself from whimpering from the pain of just even moving.  
  
~I must find the others after this, I am in some serious need of caring. ~  
  
Smearing some blood on the wall as she continued walking, the pain was soon becoming unbearable. Trying to keep herself conscious as she used the wall for support, she later turned a corner.  
  
Walking slowly, Emma had bumped into something or more like someone as she rounded the corner. Unable to keep her balance because of her injuries, Emma soon fell down as she had felt an enormous amount of pain from the impact of landing. Screaming out, Emma was soon becoming unconscious from the throbbing pain as well as the tiredness of losing too much blood.  
  
Looking up before letting the darkness take over her, Emma had saw who she had bumped into. Seeing Gabriel, Emma was kind of happy to be falling unconscious except there was also someone else... someone who was being held up by one of Gabriel's goons.  
  
~Brennan?!~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: Wow! So what do you all think? Good? Bad? That I shouldn't continue? And again I'm sorrie for not updating sooner. SORRIE! 


	8. Struggle Part 1

Author's Comments: Hello people! Sorrie for not updating sooner. For some reason I just got 3 big projects due like next week for AP Euro, English II, and Chinese II. So you can see I am kinda packed for time here, but I will always try to update as fast as possible. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, ciao!  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Actions  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 8- Struggle, Part 1  
  
  
  
The room was silent as only one occupant had resided inside the room. Looking in, you can see that the room wasn't kept in shape or was cleaned for a long time. There were a couple of chairs and stools that were just carelessly thrown on the floor as piles of books had basically surrounded them. To the right of the room, there were curtains that covered a window that kept the room in darkness, leaving it in shadows.  
  
It was hard enough to see since the lights were broken in the room, but the covered window had only added more darkness to the room.  
  
Entering the room a man had held in his hands a tray, a tray that was occupied with food (I don't know what, so just imagine what it might be for now). Picking up one of the stools that laid on the floor, the man had set it up right as he placed the tray of food on it. Looking at the person that was hanging around in front of him, the man decided he should wake the person up now and let his presence be to known to the person.  
  
Walking back out of the room, the man had returned shortly after as he now had a bucket in his hands. Stopping in front of the person, the man had thrown out the contents in the bucket onto the person.  
  
  
  
Splash  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Screaming from the suddenly coldness and sharp pain from the water, Brennan had awaken to find himself drenched from the water not to mention also tied up and hanging from the ceiling as his feet had barely touched the floor. Looking around in the room, the darkness had blocked him from any view of anything.  
  
Upon seeing this, the man had moved to the right of the room as he pulled the curtains open, giving a full view of the window covered behind it. As the man did this, the sunlight had suddenly came shining in as Brennan immediately started blinking rapidly as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light and try to figure what was happening and where he was.  
  
~Uhh. the light! Okay that's better, I can see now. Now one question remains, where am I? ~  
  
"Hey! Hey!"  
  
Ignoring Brennan's calls, the man had moved back to the stool he had picked up early. Picking the stool up once more again, the man had placed it in front of Brennan along with the tray of food on it. Moving to leave the room once more, Brennan had tried to call out to him again.  
  
"HEY! As long as I am being kept here against my will, how the hell am I gonna eat if I'm tied up here?!"  
  
Stopping abruptly to Brennan's question, the man had finally seemed to react to Brennan's presence. Turning around the man had simply smiled at Brennan as he had replied.  
  
"You'll manage."  
  
Facing the door once again, the man had walked out as he closed the door behind him. As he did he turned back to make sure the door was locked.  
  
~Oh great! I'm drenched, hanging from a ceiling with a tray of food at the bottom, and I don't have the slightest clue of where I am! Well it can't get any worse right? ~  
  
---------------  
  
In another room in the same building.  
  
Entering the room, Gabriel had taken in the scene in front of him.  
  
The morning was bright as sunlight had shined through the one window in the room, and to top it off there was the most beautiful brunette that he had ever seen asleep on his bed.  
  
Walking slowly to the sleeping form on his bed, Gabriel had moved slightly to the side to pick up a chair and place it next to the bed. Once seated down, Gabriel had stared at the woman as he kept watch over her.  
  
~The person that has done this to you is going to pay! I will never let any harm come to you, for that I will die before I let anything like that happen again. I will find the person who has done this to you. ~  
  
Standing up a little, Gabriel held out one of his hands as he caressed the face of the sleeping beauty. Memorizing the moment and features of the woman, it was soon all interrupted by one of his people.  
  
"Gabriel! The man is now awake and ready."  
  
Staring at the tall, black man that had interrupted his special moment the black man started to get uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorrie sir. I didn't mean to-"  
  
Cut off by a wave of one of Gabriel's hands and his voice, the black man had stopped with what he was trying to say.  
  
"That's okay, just don't let it happen again. And I'm gonna go over and have a talk with the man once I'm finished here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Walking out quickly and shutting the door behind him as carefully as he can, the black man had let out a sigh of relief that nothing happened to him.  
  
Back in the room, Gabriel had took one last look at the woman lying in his bed as he made his way out of the room.  
  
~Soon. I'll come back soon to be here when you awake. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Far off in the distance in another building.  
  
Looking into the telescope, the woman's eyes had shrink in size as her anger had grew ten times more. Gripping onto the telescope more and more and hardening her grip with each second passing by, the woman had almost broke the telescope in half as she watched the events unfolding in front of her eyes.  
  
Finally looking up from the telescope, the woman had looked at her object of affection as she shot out daggers from her eyes as she return her gaze to the woman lying in his bed earlier.  
  
~I will get you Emma one way or another! And this time you won't get away from me so easily! ~  
  
Smacking the telescope off its stand, it collapsed down onto the floor as the woman left the room with the shut of the door still echoing from the force she had given it.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: I'm sorrie that this chapter was kinda short. I am starting to suffer from some writer's block, so ideas of what should happen next are gladly appreciated. And I won't forget to mention those who try to help me whether I use the ideas or not. Don't forget to review! And mention some ideas any of you might have! 


	9. Struggle Part 2

Author's Comments: Hi everybody, sorrie for updating so late. I kinda went brain dead afterwards, so not very many ideas came into my mind on what happens next. Anywayz. enough chit chat, lets get on with the story!  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Actions  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 9- Struggle, Part 2  
  
  
  
The sunlight peers through the room's only window as it shines onto the face of a sleeping brunette causing the brunette to start blinking to try to adjust to the sudden light on her face. Pulling up the covers with one of her hands to block the sunlight, the brunette quickly feels the shock of pain emitting from her entire body. Immediately stopping the movement she was doing before the pain had started to subsided but still remained.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Emma had tried to sit up in the bed. Pushing the covers aside, Emma saw the bandages on her left shoulder, right leg, and although she couldn't see the bandages on her back she could feel the soft material that was wrapped on.  
  
Shaking her head a little, Emma tried to reconfigure the events before, trying to remember what had happened before.  
  
~Okay Emma, get a hold of yourself. Now lets see. what happened? ~  
  
Pondering for a moment, images soon flashed before her eyes as she remembered the events from before. The memories of being kidnapped by Gabriel, the woman who had tried to kill her after he left, and. Brennan!  
  
~Brennan! ~  
  
Remembering that she had saw Brennan's unconscious form being held up by one of the men who worked for Gabriel, Emma sprang from the bed and onto her feet. However in doing so, the throbbing pain she had felt before came rushing back to her as she fell down onto the floor.  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
~Okay. OW! NEVER EVER do that again! ~  
  
Now lying on the floor as she tried to get a hold of her pain, a man had suddenly come bursting in running to her side.  
  
"Miss DeLauro, are you okay?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" (Excuse her language)  
  
"I work for Mr. Ashlocke Now are you okay?"  
  
~Duh! Go figures that he works for Gabriel. ~  
  
"Why would my health be of concern for you?!"  
  
"Because Mr. Ashlocke would have my hid if you are in any pain or harm's way."  
  
~Why would Gabriel be concerned of me? ~  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Helping Emma up back onto her feet, she soon shrugs his hands off her.  
  
"You know I can help myself back up. I don't need your help."  
  
"I know, but Mr. Ashlocke had-" cut off by Emma's sudden interruption, the man had stop to look at her as she talked back at him.  
  
"Gabriel that! Gabriel this! Don't you people ever do anything that doesn't concern him?!"  
  
"Well."  
  
As this thought had struck him, the man started to put think about what Emma had asked.  
  
~Oh my God! I was just saying and now it does look like Gabriel's people do nothing but what he wants. How sad! . God do these people need a life! ~  
  
"Well it appears that you are fine, so I will remain outside if you need anything."  
  
Walking back out the room, he was suddenly stopped by Emma's hand on his arm. Turning around to see why she had done such a thing, she had begun to ask him something.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorrie I didn't to be so mean."  
  
"Oh, that's okay."  
  
"No I really mean it."  
  
Giving him a smile, the man had smiled back as he returned to his former actions. Stopped once again, but this time by her voice the man turned around once again.  
  
"Now that you're going back out. can you do something for me?"  
  
Giving her a confused look, Emma had started to talk.  
  
"I mean before I was in here and bandaged up I saw a man. He was wearing basically all black with a leather trench coat, and his face seemed to be smudged with black ashes or dust I think. Also he should be about this high."  
  
Raising one of her hands slowly due to her injuries, Emma had motioned to about how tall she thought Brennan was.  
  
"So have you seen him, his name's Brennan by the way."  
  
Looking at the man hopefully wondering if Brennan was okay, the man was wondering if he should do as she had ask.  
  
~Should I tell her? . Or not? ~  
  
"Yeah I did see a man the way you had described him. Not sure if his name is Brennan by the way, but I do know that he's okay. Don't worry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~This man seems nice enough. I think I can trust him. Maybe not everyone who works for Gabriel is so bad. ~  
  
Soon the man had returned to go back out the room as Emma had finally let him go out as a shadow near by watched.  
  
~I will get you Emma. You can count on it. ~  
  
With that thought, the shadow in a corner from far away suddenly disappeared from sight.  
  
---------------  
  
At the Sanctuary.  
  
"We have to find Brennan and Emma!"  
  
"Shalimar calm down, we will find them."  
  
"I know Jesse, but I can't handle the idea that they can be hurt somewhere and we're not there to help them! We're a team, we should be together not alone and separated!"  
  
"Shal!"  
  
"No Jesse! I can't just stand around here waiting for some clue to let us know where they are! It could be too late by then. I'm gone."  
  
With that reply, Shalimar soon headed out and into the garage as she got into the Audi. Slamming the door closed quickly and slapping on her seatbelt, she started to engine getting ready to drive out.  
  
Stepping in front of the car before it could drive out, Jesse stood there staring at Shalimar.  
  
Lowering the window down, Shalimar shouted out at Jesse.  
  
"Jess move out the way!"  
  
Moving towards the driver's side of the Audi, Jesse started to talk with Shalimar once again hoping that he can convince her to stay at the Sanctuary with him.  
  
"Shal, you can't just go out there by yourself and hope that you suddenly find them okay and all right."  
  
"I know Jesse, but I have to try." Shalimar had said in a lowered voice that Jesse almost had missed it.  
  
As she said that Shalimar had drove out of the garage as Jesse stood still in the spot where he had talked with Shalimar before she left.  
  
~I know Shalimar, I know. ~  
  
---------------  
  
In the lab (still at the Sanctuary).  
  
"Damn it! Where are they?! I can't seem to find any trace of them or their kidnapper(s) anywhere."  
  
~Where can Emma and Brennan be? They can't just disappear, can they? ~  
  
Going back to his research, Adam began to rub the back of his neck as his frustration seems to grow with each passing minute.  
  
Still in deep thought of where his friends could be, Jesse can in after leaving the garage where he stood for a couple of minutes hoping that Shalimar will come back.  
  
"Hey Adam, any luck?"  
  
"No, it seems as if they were never taken away in the first place. I mean there is no trace of them anywhere just places they had been before they disappeared."  
  
"I know what you mean, I had checked the computers and cant find a thing."  
  
"Jesse where's Shalimar?"  
  
~Uh oh! I knew he was gonna ask that sooner or later. ~  
  
"Umm. well, she. Shalimar went out to find Brennan and Emma."  
  
"By herself?!"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"How could she do such a thing?! With people on our team starting to disappear any one of us could be next! She could be taken away from us also!"  
  
"Adam she knows, but you know how stubborn she can be sometimes. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her she couldn't go out by herself."  
  
~Argg. I should have known Shalimar would have done something like this. ~  
  
"Jesse I want you to go and take the Double Helix and see if you can get her back."  
  
"Maybe we should give her some time alone by herself for a while. This is affecting her pretty hard, she is very protective when it comes to Emma since the incident last time. And now she's starting to lose Brennan also."  
  
~Jesse's right. Since Emma was killed from Caleb Shalimar made it her priority to keep Emma away from harm. ~  
  
"You're right. We'll leave her alone for a couple of minutes, but after that I want you to go find her before something can happen okay?"  
  
"Sure Adam."  
  
---------------  
  
In the Audi.  
  
~I can't believe I let Emma get kidnapped again! I should have already learned from the first time! How can I let something like this happen again?! And now Brennan's gone also! ~  
  
Fuming with herself and blaming herself for what happened, Shalimar started to drive faster and faster on the road as she soon exceeded the speed limit on the road. However she had not intended to slow down any sooner.  
  
Not paying attention to the road much a cat had suddenly jumped into the street as Shalimar barely had time to react. Turning the steering wheel with her feral instincts, the Audi started swerving on the road.  
  
Managing to miss the feline animal, Shalimar had also managed to stay alive from the incident however the Audi was not in such great shape. Smoke was coming from the engine, as the tires seemed to have burned out from the force of the turn.  
  
Getting out of the car, Shalimar slammed the door close as she started checking the car out seeing if she could still drive in it.  
  
~Man I really burned the Audi out. ~  
  
Now seemingly to be stranded out on the streets, Shalimar started to look around to see where she was.  
  
~I can't believe this! How did I end up here?! ~  
  
Now staring straight at the burned out club that she had gotten out of from yesterday thanks to Jesse, Shalimar couldn't believe that she would end up here of all places.  
  
~Of all the- ~  
  
Her thoughts interrupted by a certain smell, Shalimar began to check it out.  
  
~What's that smell? It reminds me of Brennan. Brennan?! ~  
  
Quickly rushing to the club ignoring all the signs warning of danger, Shalimar made her made into the burned out club. Kicking the door open, it had fell off it hinges as Shalimar stepped in.  
  
Stepping through the broken and burned out stuff on the floor, Shalimar followed the smell with her feral powers.  
  
~Oh my God, what if Brennan was in here when the club was burning?! ~  
  
Walking to the spot where Brennan had collapsed, another smell was caught by her feral powers.  
  
~What this? Another familiar smell, I know I smelled this before but where and when. But more importantly who? ~  
  
Looking around for more clues or smells that she might be able to find, Shalimar suddenly finds that the smell disappears from the club with no trace of where it went along with Brennan's scent.  
  
~Where can it go? It can't just disappear can it? ~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: Will Shalimar figure it out? Can Emma trust this man who works for Gabriel? What's happening to Brennan with everything else going on? What does the woman from before have in plan for Emma? So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Please review and I almost forgot, I think there is about 1 or 2 more chapters left for this story. Anywayz. review! 


	10. Game Plan

Author's Comments: All right, Christmas Break!!!!!!!! ^ ^ So with the free time, I had managed to update this story including 1 story I am working on! It is Stolen Thoughts concerning Charmed, just incase you all wanted to know my other stories. If you do read one, please review!! And don't forget to have a Merry Christmas and a great winter break!!!!  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Actions  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 10- Game Plan  
  
  
  
In a room.  
  
~God, where the hell am I?! I have to get out of these restrains! ~  
  
Struggling with the ropes that were tied around his wrists and currently cutting into his hands, Brennan had tried to get out of them. Using his strength, Brennan tried to pull himself up first to have a good look at them. Always losing strength as he was about to get a look at them, Brennan just went straight to trying to get them off without having to know how it was tied.  
  
Fidgeting around with the ropes for a couple of minutes, Brennan had given up as they seemed to be not coming off any time soon.  
  
Just hanging around as his arms started to become a little numb, the door in front of him suddenly opens.  
  
Raising his head up to look at who it was, the person's face was currently hidden behind the door as it seemed that the person was talking to someone else on the other side.  
  
Moving away from the door after a few shakes and nods, Brennan finally came face to face with his captor.  
  
"Ashlocke, I should have known."  
  
"Well nice to meet you again Brennan."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Why do you always assume that I want something Brennan?"  
  
"Because it's just in your nature!" Brennan had practically spitted out at Gabriel.  
  
"You shouldn't raise your voice at me. Besides you should thank me that you're here right now."  
  
"I guess so. I bet it's not everyday that you're suddenly taken away and hanging from the ceiling as the ropes cut into your wrists. So thank you Gabriel, this is just what I wanted!" Brennan had sarcastically as he put on a fake smile for Gabriel.  
  
Smiling back, Gabriel had his own reply.  
  
"I guess you rather prefer the heat as fires slowly start to consume your body."  
  
"What are you talking about Gabriel?!"  
  
"You mean you don't remember?! I'm shocked!" as he held one hand over his chest.  
  
"Stop it with the act, now what are you talking about?!"  
  
"I'm just saying that I save your life and this is how you treat me. Maybe next time I'll leave you to your fate."  
  
~What's Gabriel talking about? Saving me? ~  
  
"Well if you have done such a thing I should remember then."  
  
"I don't think so since you were currently catching some sleep then."  
  
~Sleep? Wait! I remember, the fire, Jesse and Shalimar, and Emma! ~  
  
"Where's my friends and Emma?!"  
  
"Oh Brennan you shouldn't worry about them. Besides they are just fine, everyone made it out the fire okay."  
  
Glaring at Gabriel angrily, Brennan still wouldn't believe a thing he would say to him.  
  
Noticing the hard stare Brennan had on his face, Gabriel decided to try a different approach. With a flick on of his hands the ropes tied on Brennan's hands were loosen. As the ropes had loosened Brennan, he had fell back down onto the ground as it had released its grip on him.  
  
~Whoa! What the hell?! ~  
  
"What do you want Gabriel, and why did you just let me go?!"  
  
"I have my reasons and don't think about attacking or escaping since I have guards everywhere equipped to be ready to take on you and your powers."  
  
Turning around abruptly, Gabriel had opened the door behind him as he stepped out. Upon walking away, Gabriel had left Brennan confused and shock by his actions.  
  
~What's his game? ~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: What are Gabriel's plans? Where are the others (I mean as in Jesse, Shalimar, etc.) during this time? And, and. I can't think of any more questions to ask!!! Anyways the next chapter will be up soon and it will have a very interesting twist at the end. So don't miss it, it's a shocker! It shocked me! And don't forget to review!!!! 


	11. Reunited

Author's Comments: Sorrie for updating so late, it's just that since finals are coming soon my teachers started bombarding me with homework like there's no tomorrow. However I managed to finish this little chapter. Enjoy and review! :O)  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Actions  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 11- Reunited  
  
  
  
Sitting on the bed now, Emma had tried to compose together some kind of plan that will allow her to get out of the room undetected and go look for Brennan.  
  
~Okay first things first, I have to go see if Brennan's okay. Now to do that I would need to get out of this room first. To do that I. I, I have no idea! ~  
  
"ARRGG!! How the hell am I suppose to get out of here without anyone noticing?!" Emma had shouted out unconsciously.  
  
Back to trying to figure out what to do, Emma was suddenly interrupted in thought by a voice.  
  
"Maybe I can help you."  
  
---------------  
  
Brennan's room.  
  
~It's nice to be able to stand and walking around now instead of hanging from the ceiling, but why would Ashlocke untie me? Is there something he's hiding? ~  
  
Pacing around the room, Brennan soon heads for the door as he opens the door carefully. Peeking out, Brennan sees that Gabriel was right about his people being prepared to take on Brennan if he tried to escape.  
  
~Whoa! Gabriel wasn't kidding around here. He has about four people guarding me all wearing rubber equipments and one or two of them seems to be elemental mutants. controlling water to be exact. Damn! How am I gonna find Emma now?! ~  
  
Shutting the door back close, Brennan continued to pace around his room as he tried to find some way to get out.  
  
---------------  
  
At the burned down club.  
  
~I know this scent! I know I smelled it before, but from who?! ~  
  
Interrupted form her thoughts, a noise had ringed throughout the burned down club.  
  
~Oh shit! Stupid block! She probably heard me now! ~  
  
Twisting her head around in a flash, Shalimar had begun to scan the building with her feral eyes.  
  
~Someone's here. time for some fun. ~  
  
Spotting the stranger, Shalimar immediately ran away from the person's sights as she hid in the shadows.  
  
~Where'd she go?! ~  
  
Confused of her location, the stranger started to run for the nearest exit. However as he had barely taken one step, Shalimar was already behind him.  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
With a look of utter shock Shalimar quickly took that surprise as she punched him in the face.  
  
Flying backwards due to the hit, the man struggled to get up as he tried to shake the pain away. Still on his back, the man was soon picked up from his collar as Shalimar finally looked at him in the face.  
  
"You?!"  
  
---------------  
  
Emma's room (well not her room, but the room Gabriel put her in).  
  
Turning around abruptly Emma came face to face with the same man who came into her room before.  
  
~Him, but. What? Huh? ~  
  
Still dazed by what the man had said, the guard had decided to repeat himself thinking that Emma hadn't heard him the first time.  
  
"I said I think I can help you with that, that is if you will let me. So?"  
  
Pulled back by his voice Emma tries to shake the confusion out as she replied, or more like asked.  
  
"Why?" was all that Emma could mutter out of her lips.  
  
~I was afraid she might ask that. ~  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I don't know. I mean I believe in most of what Gabriel says about us being better than others that we don't need them and so on. But."  
  
"But you don't really want to hurt anyone." Emma answered for the man.  
  
"Yeah." Was all the man could reply before a moment of silence was bestowed upon the two.  
  
After a couple minutes of silence as the two tried to figure out what was happening in all of the confusion, it was soon to be broken by a single sentence of two words.  
  
"Thank you." Emma was all that she could say after being offered help by someone who was to prevent her from getting away.  
  
~I guess not all people working for Gabriel can be bad. I mean they're probably good people who joined the wrong side. Not wanting to hurt anyone, but thinking that it's one of the only options they have. ~  
  
---------------  
  
At the burned down club.  
  
"You?!."  
  
"You're the one that started the fire!" Shalimar had screamed out as rage started to burn inside her.  
  
Still shocked by the sudden surprise, the man soon shook it off as he began to use his powers.  
  
Looking down, Shalimar saw that he was starting to create fireballs in his hands. Acting quickly, Shalimar threw him across the room before he had time to do anything.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!"  
  
Landing painfully on his back once again on the counter, he soon fell off from the force. Now pissed off, the man stood back up as he prepare to throw the fireballs.  
  
"You'll pay for that you-"  
  
Stopping immediately for the sudden disappearance of Shalimar, he then stood there holding the fireballs searching for her.  
  
~Arrgg!! She disappeared again! Where'd she go?! ~  
  
"Come out come out where every you are!" he had taunted.  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Can't cause trouble if you're unconscious now can you?" shouted a voice suddenly.  
  
Twisting around, the man was only met by a kick in the face from Shalimar as she jumped off a wall. Walking over to look at the man, Shalimar saw that she had indeed knock the man out.  
  
~Serves him right! ~  
  
"Guess I'm right!" she stated as she saw the fireballs in the man's hands start to cool down and disappear.  
  
~Man that felt good! ~  
  
---------------  
  
At the Sanctuary.  
  
~Okay, she's been gone for almost an hour. That's enough right?! Yeah, I bet she already blew off her steam. ~  
  
Putting the book down that he had been currently reading, Jesse took out his jacket as he headed out his room.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Jesse was met by Adam.  
  
"Jesse maybe you should check on Shalimar now."  
  
"Yeah that's what I was about to do. I'm gonna take the Double Helix."  
  
"Okay, contact me when you find her."  
  
"Sure and if I don't then it's most likely that Shalimar probably murdered me out of her frustrations!" Jesse shouted as he walked into the garage.  
  
~Hopefully she won't. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the Double Helix.  
  
"Lets see, where are you?"  
  
Turning the Double Helix on, Jesse also turn on the locator to see where Shalimar was using her ring.  
  
~Hmm. why would you go there? ~  
  
---------------  
  
Emma's room.  
  
After a couple of more minutes of silence, the man finally made a move.  
  
"I guess that you might want to find your friend first. I mean I've seen him and all, I know where Gabriel put him you know."  
  
Fidgeting with his fingers as he said that and shifting around nervously, the man was suddenly touched on the shoulders as Emma approached him.  
  
"You know I mean it, about thanking you for helping me. I mean you didn't have to, but still you are."  
  
"I know, but it's the right thing to do."  
  
Losing some of the nervousness as he gain some confidence in himself the man soon began to help Emma.  
  
"Hey come on, let's get your jacket and go find your friend." The man had said as he grabbed Emma's jacket that was hanging over a chair.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Emma had said as she took the jacket from his hands.  
  
Looking at her, the man remembered about her injuries as he walked over to help her.  
  
"Here let me help."  
  
"No that's okay. OW! Okay maybe I do need some help. Thanks. again."  
  
Flashing the man a smile, Emma soon remembered that she never got to know his name.  
  
~Oh my God! How can I forget?! I still don't know his name and he's all helping me. ~  
  
"Oh! Sorry I didn't ask earlier, but what's your name?"  
  
~I was wondering when she was gonna ask. ~  
  
"My name's Michael and I've been waiting for you to ask that."  
  
"Sorry. I was wrapped up in my own problems."  
  
"I can see that." Michael had said as he looks at one of her bandages.  
  
"Not funny! Now come on, we have a person to save along with myself!" Emma said as she grabs Michael by his shirt and started pulling him to the door.  
  
"Okay, okay. You don't have to get all moody about it."  
  
As Michael said that, Emma had quickly turned around to glare at him.  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"Ahh. I said. that. umm. I said that maybe I should get your powers back. Yeah that's what I said!"  
  
Her glare shifting from anger to confusion Emma said, "What do you mean get my powers back?"  
  
"Well you know how your powers are blocked and all."  
  
Nodding her head indicating Michael to continue on.  
  
"Well. that was me. I am able to block off other mutants powers and abilities."  
  
"That was you?!"  
  
"Umm. yeah?" Michael said afraid if he should have told her that.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?! Unblock them!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I was getting to that part."  
  
Closing his eyes, Michael started entering Emma's mind as he opened up the door that closed off her powers.  
  
"There, done. Try it out."  
  
"K, I'm gonna contact my friends and let them know I'm okay and that I know where Brennan is too."  
  
~Okay here goes. let's hope this works. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the Double Helix.  
  
~Of all the places, she picks to come back to the burned down club? Why would she do that?~  
  
Maneuvering the Double Helix Jesse was soon at the burned down club in a matter of minutes. Looking down Jesse had saw Shalimar. along with some man that she was dragging behind.  
  
~Oh! Let's hope that that guy isn't some innocent bystander that Shalimar had gotten her hands on. ~  
  
Landing it on top of a building next to the burned down club, Jesse shut off the powers except the invisibility shield to hide the Double Helix.  
  
Opening the door, Jesse had stepped out as he headed for the fire escape that were on the building as he started climbing down to find Shalimar.  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while down at the ground.  
  
Looking at this scene right now, someone would mistaken it as some woman beating up a poor defenseless man. However for those who actually know what's happening, it is really a woman letting out her anger, frustration, and hate all in one on a man who happens to be a bad guy when she decided to put the pain in painful.  
  
"You are gonna tell me where my friends are and you're gonna tell me right now!"  
  
Letting the man go by the collar she was currently dragging him by, Shalimar had went off to find some water.  
  
Looking around, she had remembered seeing a bottle of water in the Audi. Running to the broken down car, she had got in and found the bottle. Coming back, Shalimar had opened the bottle as she stood in front of the man.  
  
Once standing in front of his head, Shalimar began pouring all the water out on his face.  
  
Splash!  
  
"Cough, cough. what the? Cough, cough choke!"  
  
Now fully awake from his unconscious state, the man's eyes widen as he saw the woman that had beat him up looking straight at him.  
  
~Oh crap! ~  
  
---------------  
  
With Jesse.  
  
Climbing down the fire escape on the side of the building, Jesse soon reached the ground as he jumped off the ladder. Rushing over to where Shalimar was, Jesse was met by a ragging feral.  
  
"Where punch are punch my punch friends punch, punch?!"  
  
~Oh my God! ~  
  
"Shalimar! What the hell are you doing?!" Jesse shouted as he tried to pry Shalimar off of the man.  
  
Taking Jesse's arms off of her, Shalimar soon got back and started punching the man once again.  
  
"Who punch took punch them punch?!"  
  
"I don't know! Ahh!" the man had shouted.  
  
"Oh no, you didn't just lie to me!" Shalimar screamed as she prepared to lung at his throat.  
  
"Shalimar!" Jesse screamed out as he caught her before she inflicted any more injuries on the man.  
  
~Man! Remind me never to piss her off! ~  
  
"Get that crazy b**** off of me!" the man shouted.  
  
"Hey! Don't call her that!" as Jesse tried to defend Shalimar's honor.  
  
"Why not?! She's psycho!"  
  
"Do you want me to let her go?!"  
  
"Fine!" the man had said as he touched his broken nose and wiped some blood off his face.  
  
"Let me go Jesse! He knows where Emma and Brennan are!" Shalimar practically shrieked.  
  
~He does? ~  
  
"Are you sure Shal?" Jesse asked.  
  
Giving him a "disagree and die" look, Jesse quickly took it back as he agreed with her.  
  
"You're not gonna let her beat me up like a pulp again are you?" the man had said while backing away in fear.  
  
"I don't know. If I don't she'll probably beat me up also so."  
  
"No wait! I'll tell you what you what to know!"  
  
"Then who took Emma and Brennan?!" Shalimar shouted before Jesse could ask.  
  
With Shalimar still kicking around in Jesse's arms, the man had quickly answered hoping it would stop her from charging at him. again.  
  
"Ashlocke! It was him, he took them both!"  
  
"Ashlocke?!" both Jesse and Shalimar had said in shock.  
  
Dropping his arms in surprise as they both stood there still shocked, the man had decided then and there to run for it.  
  
Getting back to reality first, Shalimar quickly saw the man running away.  
  
~Oh big mistake big guy! ~  
  
A second after Shalimar started running off after the man, Jesse started to also except after Shalimar.  
  
~I hope she doesn't kill him. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Brennan's room (the room Gabriel gave him like Emma's).  
  
Pacing around the room, Brennan became more frustrated with the situation he was in.  
  
"Damn it!" he had shouted out as he kicked a chair down.  
  
~How the hell am I gonna find Emma now?! ~  
  
Still pacing around, Brennan had suddenly stopped as he heard someone talking outside.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside Brennan's room.  
  
"You can't go in there!" one of the guards said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I can." Michael answered back.  
  
"I'm sorry, look Mr. Ashlocke had left specific details as to say that no one goes in or comes out unless he say so and he didn't mention anything about you two."  
  
Looking at Emma, Michael gave her a shrug indicating that he couldn't get them in to go see Brennan. Nodding in confirmation, Emma decided it was her turn. Looking around to make sure there was no one else, Emma suddenly shot out four psyonic blasts at the guards, one for each.  
  
Looking at her in surprise, Emma quickly told Michael what she did.  
  
"Don't worry, I only made then go to sleep nothing else."  
  
Still staring at Emma in shock, Michael soon went to open the door.  
  
"What?!" Emma shouted as she saw his look.  
  
"Nothing, nothing really!" Michael said quickly as he stepped inside the room.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside Brennan's room (a couple of minutes earlier).  
  
Straining his ears as he tried to listen to the conversation outside, Brennan slowly made his way to the door.  
  
~Oh great, I wonder what it is this time! ~  
  
"You can't go in there!" one of the guards said.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I can." a man answered back.  
  
"I'm sorry, look Mr. Ashlocke had left specific details as to say that no one goes in or comes out unless he say so and he didn't mention anything about you two."  
  
After a long pause, Brennan suddenly heard four large thumps indicating that the guards had fallen to sleep, however Brennan didn't know that.  
  
"Don't worry, I only made then go to sleep nothing else." A woman suddenly said.  
  
~That sounds almost like Emma. ~  
  
"What?!" the woman said once again  
  
"Nothing, nothing really!" a man said as he quickly stepped inside the room.  
  
About to jump on him, Brennan's thoughts of escaping suddenly got thrown out the window.  
  
~She's okay! ~  
  
"Em? Emma?" Brennan had almost stuttered as he stared at her since she walked into the room.  
  
~Brennan! ~  
  
"Brennan you're okay!" Emma shouted as she ran and jumped at him.  
  
Catching Emma quickly, Brennan had to steady himself from the sudden running from Emma.  
  
"Okay, I just have one thing to say. Ow!" Emma had said when she pulled away from Brennan.  
  
"Ow? Emma are you okay?" Brennan said with concern in his voice as he started searching frantically for any marks on her with his eyes.  
  
"No I'm okay Brennan, just strained something that's all." She quickly replied.  
  
~Don't lie to me Emma. ~  
  
Still looking at her, Brennan finally looked down as he saw the bandage on her leg as he immediately kneeled down to look at it.  
  
"Emma! What happened? What did he do?!" he shouted.  
  
---------------  
  
With Shalimar.  
  
Using her feral powers, Shalimar climbed up a building as she continued chasing her prey.  
  
~There he is. ~  
  
Once spotting the man, Shalimar jumped off the building as she some how managed to land on top of the man in doing so.  
  
~Oh, I just love how men hit the floor because of me! ~  
  
"Thought you could get away from me, didn't ya?!"  
  
From far away running to catch up with Shalimar, Jesse had saw that Shalimar had caught the man in her clutches once again.  
  
~Shalimar, please don't do anything irrational! ~  
  
---------------  
  
Brennan's room.  
  
"Come on lets go!" Emma said suddenly trying to avoid Brennan's question.  
  
"Emma come on! Tell me what happened!" Brennan shouted, getting angry that she wouldn't tell who did this to her and why.  
  
~Why I'll get that son of a b****! ~  
  
"Brennan it's nothing. I already healed from most of it." Emma said as she hoped that Brennan would leave it at that.  
  
Interrupting their conversation, Michael joined in.  
  
"Yeah, like being attacked by a love-crazed woman is nothing. And healed, touch. yeah right!" Michael said as he had touched Emma on the bandaged shoulder.  
  
~Love-crazed woman. ~  
  
"Hey! Ow!" Emma shouted as she flinched away from Michael's touch.  
  
"I rest my case." Michael said as Brennan immediately stood up from looking at her leg to looking at her shoulder to see if she was okay.  
  
Giving her a look, Brennan carefully touched her bandaged shoulder where Michael had poked her before.  
  
"Okay, okay! So I was attacked by a love-crazed woman but I am still healing you know!" Emma said as she gave up the tough girl act.  
  
~At least she accepted the truth. ~  
  
"Okay Emma, I'll stop pestering you on this points at the bandaged shoulder and leg if you promise to be careful. Deal?"  
  
~Well he doesn't need to know about the one on my back also. ~  
  
"Deal." Emma said as they shook hands and began to hug.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Michael once again interrupted their "moment".  
  
"Not wanting to disturb this beautiful moment here, but umm. I suggest that we should go before someone starts noticing the 4 unconscious guards outside."  
  
Returning back to earth, the two started pulling off each other quickly.  
  
"Oh, umm. sorry." Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, umm. we should go." Emma continued on for Brennan.  
  
A long pause.  
  
"To do that, we have to start moving our feet here people." Michael said as he waved his hands between Emma and Brennan's face.  
  
Continuing on with their gaze at each other, they soon realized what they were doing as Michael just walked out the room without them.  
  
Noticing first Emma shouted, "Hey wait for us! Come on!"  
  
Grabbing Brennan by the hands, Emma dragged both of their bodies out before anything else could happen.  
  
---------------  
  
Nearby in a corner.  
  
As Emma and Brennan had disappeared off when they turned a corner, the figure hidden from sight stood out from behind the corner.  
  
~Hmm. this could prove very interesting for future references. ~  
  
With that thought, the dark figure suddenly turned and ran away too disappearing from sight.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside with Shalimar.  
  
"Punch, punch that's for running away, punch that's for taking my friends in the first place, punch that's for almost burning me to death alive, punch and that's because I felt like hitting you one more time! In fact." Raising her fist once more to punch the man, she was suddenly stopped.  
  
~What the?! ~  
  
Putting his hand on Shalimar's fist to stop her, Jesse started to oppose the idea as it seemed that she wanted to punch him next instead then.  
  
~Uh oh! This is gonna hurt! ~  
  
Bracing himself for the impact of the blow, Jesse found that nothing had happened.  
  
Thud  
  
~Huh? ~  
  
Opening his eyes, Jesse noticed that Shalimar had released her grip on the man's shirt as his body fell down onto the ground unconscious causing the "thud" sound he had heard earlier.  
  
Now looking at Shalimar as he shifted his focus, Jesse saw that Shalimar was smiling.  
  
"So Jess, what brings you here on this fine afternoon?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"Umm Shal." Jesse said as he pointed to the unconscious form of the man on the floor.  
  
"Yeah? What about him?"  
  
"Well. don't we need him alive to find Emma and Brennan?"  
  
"Oh he's still alive. and I don't know why." Shalimar said as she whispered the last part to herself.  
  
"Umm, well at least awake then?"  
  
"Don't worry, we don't need him anymore Jess!"  
  
"We don't?" Jesse said confused.  
  
"Yeah. I already know where Emma and Brennan are!" Shalimar said as she started walking away from the scene.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: OMG!!! I actually finished this chapter! And I thought it might take another week!! Well it actually would have but I decided to cut this chapter short. I'm so happy. and very sorry. It was all the teachers' fault! After Winter Break, they thought tons of homework would be fun thing to do! And, and with all the finals yeah. So, umm please review! :O) 


	12. Checkmate

Author's Comments: I'm so happy! People actually think that I'm a great writer. I love you all!!! In a platonic kind of way though, so don't get any kind of ideas. Anywayz, I hope you all love this chapter also. Tried to finish it as fast as I can type and think, which is usually a very long time. Can't do two things at once I say.  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Actions  
  
  
  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 12- Checkmate  
  
  
  
With, Michael, Emma, and Brennan.  
  
Rounding another corner, Michael suddenly stopped as both Brennan and Emma bumped into him.  
  
~What the?! ~  
  
"Hey, what's the deal?!" Brennan said.  
  
"Yeah, why did you stop Michael?" Emma asked.  
  
Putting a finger to his lips, Michael signaled for Emma and Brennan to be quiet. Then pointing to a corner ahead, Michael began to show them his reason, or reasons, for stopping.  
  
Trying to look beyond the corner, but to no avail, Emma and Brennan instead started to hear multiple voices coming their way.  
  
Quickly spotting a door nearby, Michael shoved Emma and Brennan inside as he also went inside the room and quickly but carefully closed the door.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside the room where Michael, Emma, and Brennan hides in.  
  
Turning the corner two guards, a man, and Gabriel had come into sight as they approached in the hallway where Emma, Brennan, and Michael once were.  
  
"Mr. Ashlocke, I highly recommend that you get rid of this Emma girl. It could interfere with our plans." The man walking with the two guards and Gabriel had said.  
  
Turning around abruptly, Gabriel slammed the man against the door that Emma, Brennan, and Michael were hiding behind.  
  
Click.  
  
~What was that?! It was probably nothing. ~  
  
"Now listen to me Jeffery! I will tell you what will interfere with MY plans, and Emma WILL NOT jeopardize anything! Do YOU hear me?!" Gabriel shouted in anger.  
  
Looking at Gabriel in shock from his sudden outburst, the man now known as Jeffery shock his head frantically.  
  
"Good." Gabriel had replied as he dropped Jeffery back on the floor.  
  
Thud  
  
"Now if we may, I want you to go back to what you're suppose to be doing instead of lying around on the floor slacking off." Gabriel continued on.  
  
"Yes sir." Jeffery said forcefully as he rubbed his throat where Gabriel had grabbed him and stared at him. After he quickly got up and walked away furious at what had occurred.  
  
Soon after, Gabriel turned to his guards.  
  
"Lets go." Gabriel said as he started walking away as the guards followed.  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the room or behind the door as you people all know (a couple of minutes earlier).  
  
Facing Brennan and Emma after he also gotten into the room and closed the door, Michael started to whisper "Quiet."  
  
Both doing as they were told, they all started to hear voices growing louder and louder as it came nearer to their current location.  
  
Standing as still as they can as they held in their breath, the three in the process of escaping had to wait this out.  
  
"Mr. Ashlocke, I highly recommend that you get rid of this Emma girl. It could interfere with our plans." They heard a man said.  
  
Soon a pause followed as a slam against the door had scared them from the suddenness.  
  
Slam  
  
Shocked from the noise, Emma had backed up away from the door quickly as she had bumped into something. In doing so a pencil had fell from the desk as it landed on the floor.  
  
Click.  
  
~Opps! ~  
  
Looking behind her, Emma finally saw the desk as she turned back to see Michael staring at her as Brennan was occupied with seeing if the people outside had heard the noise.  
  
Mouthing the words "sorry", they all waited to see what would happen next.  
  
First there was a pause of silence as doubt starting to kick in, but was quickly evaporated as the people returned to their conversation outside in the hallway.  
  
"Now listen to me Jeffery! I will tell you what will interfere with MY plans, and Emma WILL NOT jeopardize anything! Do YOU hear me?!" Gabriel shouted in anger.  
  
~Gabriel! ~  
  
~What's with me all of a sudden?! ~  
  
"Good." Gabriel had said soon after as the three figured the other man, Jeffery, had nodded yes in fright.  
  
Thud  
  
"Now if we may, I want you to go back to what you're suppose to be doing instead of lying around on the floor slacking off." Gabriel had continued on.  
  
"Yes sir." Jeffery said forcefully as he walked away furiously as the three had heard his footsteps echoing away sounding his departure.  
  
Soon after, they had all heard Gabriel talk once more  
  
"Lets go." Gabriel said as he started walking away as the guards followed judging from the footsteps of three separate people starting to fade away.  
  
As they heard the retreating steps of Gabriel and the other people, they had all released their breaths in relief.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Knock  
  
Click.  
  
Looking behind her, Emma saw that she had knocked another pencil off the same desk again in her sigh of relief.  
  
~Oh crap! Not again! ~  
  
---------------  
  
Outside the room with Gabriel.  
  
Walking away with his guards, Gabriel had suddenly stopped as he had heard the same noise form before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
~There it is again! ~  
  
Motioning for his guards to stop, Gabriel had slowly started walking back to the door.  
  
~I wonder. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Inside the room.  
  
Pausing from Emma's sudden made noise, they had heard the abrupt stop of footsteps as they heard one pair of footsteps retracing its steps back.  
  
~We're screwed! ~  
  
~Damn! Of all times to be clumsy I choose now to do it! ~  
  
---------------  
  
Outside the room.  
  
Approaching the door now, Gabriel had stopped in front of it as he thought of what to do next.  
  
~Lets see what's behind this door. ~  
  
Still standing in their current position, the guards watched with curiosity as they tried to figure out what their leader was doing.  
  
~Why's he going back? ~  
  
Putting his hand on the knob, Gabriel began slowly turning the knob on the door. Almost completing the turn, Gabriel was suddenly interrupted.  
  
"Sir! The girl is missing! So is the guard that was suppose to be watching her along with the man we captured earlier!" a man running towards Gabriel had said.  
  
"What?! How could this happen?!" Gabriel shouted in fury.  
  
Backing from the door, Gabriel started walking off in the direction of Emma's room with the new man along with his guards.  
  
~How could she get away?! And with Brennan also?! AAARRGG!! Wait! ~  
  
"Wait!" Gabriel shouted suddenly.  
  
Walking back to where he was before, Gabriel had started off walking quickly to running towards the door.  
  
Grabbing the knob, Gabriel swung the door wide open.  
  
---------------  
  
Mean while with Shalimar and Jesse.  
  
"Yeah. I already know where Emma and Brennan are!" Shalimar said as she started walking away from the scene.  
  
"Wait, you what?!" Jesse said in disbelief.  
  
"How do you know where they are?" Jesse had continued on.  
  
"Emma told me. or more like showed me." Shalimar said calmly as she continued to walk.  
  
Running up to catch up with her, Jesse continued on with his questions.  
  
~Oh Emma told her. wait! ~  
  
"How come Emma didn't contact any of us sooner. or me in fact." Jesse said as he whispered the last part.  
  
Hearing what Jesse had said because of her feral powers, Shalimar shook her head feeling sad for Jesse.  
  
~Poor guy, I wonder if Emma knows how much she affects him. ~  
  
"Well when Gabriel took her, he had a new mutant used his powers on her and- " Shalimar started to explain but was interrupted by Jesse's shout.  
  
"Used his powers on her?! What do you mean used his powers on her?! What are his powers?!" Jesse screamed.  
  
Giving Jesse the "death" stare for interrupting her, Shalimar decided to continue on with her explanations.  
  
~Because I know he is head over heels for Emma, I wont hurt him. this time. ~  
  
"As I was saying before I had gotten interrupted earlier." Shalimar began as she stared at Jesse once more before turning her head back to the front as she walked.  
  
"Sorry." Jesse said as he still kept trying to catch up with Shalimar.  
  
~Why does she have to walk so fast?! It's not like I have feral speed like her. ~  
  
"Anyways. the new mutant apparently could block other mutants' abilities or powers." Shalimar continued on.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"Yeah I know, but then the new mutant decided to turn over a new leaf and is helping Emma and Brennan get out right now."  
  
"Wait, help them get out?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Right now?!"  
  
"That's right!" Shalimar said with a smile.  
  
~This is too much. ~  
  
---------------  
  
Back with Gabriel.  
  
"Damn it!" Gabriel shouted as the once occupied room was now staring back at him empty.  
  
~Where are they?! ~  
  
---------------  
  
Somewhere else in the building.  
  
"God thing we ran out before Gabriel came back!" Emma said as the three continued running.  
  
"No thanks to you Emma!" Brennan shouted out next.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't my fault. much." Emma replied.  
  
"As much as I love to hear you two rant, we're out." Michael intervened.  
  
"Oh." Emma said as she saw that they indeed had gotten out of the building.  
  
Now both looking at their surroundings, Emma and Brennan had saw that they were at an abandoned apartment building that was close by the burned down club.  
  
~Better tell Shal. ~  
  
About to take off, Emma stopped as she saw Michael was stating to run back in the abandoned apartment building.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?!" Emma shouted as she grabbed Michael's arm.  
  
"I'm going back, what else?" he replied.  
  
~I don't trust him. ~  
  
"Are you going back to tell Gabriel?!" Brennan shouted accusingly.  
  
"What?! No!" Michael shouted back.  
  
"I was going back so that I can hopefully send Gabriel the wrong direction! And besides I just helped you two escape, so how dare you accuse me!" Michael said as he stepped up in Brennan's face.  
  
~Two can this game! ~  
  
"Oh yeah!" Brennan said as he clenched his fists.  
  
"Yeah." Michael said as he started to take a stance as Brennan did the same.  
  
Seeing the tension, Emma quickly butted into their argument as she tried to stop the fight that was brewing.  
  
"Hey, hey guys come one! Stop it with the manly honors and stuff like that!" Emma said as she pushed Brennan back.  
  
"And you!" Emma started as she pointed to Michael, "You don't have to do that, come with us!"  
  
"But it's better if I go back." Michael said as he grabbed hold of Emma's shoulders, "I can buy you two some time to get away, and don't worry about me. I have my own way of escaping." Michael said as he started looking into her eyes pleading with her with them.  
  
~Just close are they when I was out?! ~  
  
Staring on in jealousy at how close Michael was to Emma, Brennan was about to walk up and pull him away, but Emma interrupted.  
  
"Okay Michael, but you better come back okay or else." Emma said.  
  
"Don't worry I will." Michael replied as he started running away.  
  
Turning back to Brennan, Emma saw that he was staring at her.  
  
"What?!" she said in surprise to his stare as she started to walk.  
  
"You two seem close." Brennan said as he followed.  
  
~Hmm. jealous are we? ~  
  
"Yeah well, we did had sex and all while I was captured." She replied smiling mischievously.  
  
~What?! She did what with who?! ~  
  
"What?!" Brennan shouted at the top of his lungs as he mistook her smile on remembering some "certain" events during her capture.  
  
Seeing that he was about to punch through a wall, Emma quickly took back messing with him.  
  
"Brennan, Brennan! I was just kidding! I just wanted to mess with you!" she said as quickly as she could before Brennan could do anything.  
  
"You know me. I wouldn't go off and do something like that. That is not like me." She continued on.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma, but when you said that I-" Brennan started.  
  
"You what Brennan?" Emma said as she stopped walking.  
  
~I was about to make you see me, the one that you're suppose to be with, instead of that guy. ~  
  
"I, I was about to go off and kill that guy." Brennan said instead of what he really thought as he too had stopped walking and faced Emma.  
  
"And why would you do something like that." Emma said as she moved closer to Brennan.  
  
"Well because you shouldn't be with a guy like that." Brennan replied as he moved closer to Emma.  
  
"Then what kind of guy do you think I should be with?" she said as she tilted her head slightly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
~Wow, they're beautiful. ~  
  
"Well what kind of guy do you think you should be with?" Brennan said softly as he moved his head down slightly.  
  
Soon Brennan and Emma's face were inches apart as they continued to move in closer to each other.  
  
Reaching up, Emma started sliding her hands up and behind Brennan's head as she continued looking into his eyes.  
  
~I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I like it. ~  
  
Putting his hands on Emma's waist, Brennan started lowering his head down more as he stared at her face.  
  
~She's beautiful. ~  
  
"You're beautiful." Brennan said unconsciously in a whisper.  
  
~He thinks I'm beautiful! Okay calm down Emma, calm down. Oh my God, he thinks I'm beautiful! ~  
  
"Why thank you." Emma replied as calmly as she could as their lips were about to touch.  
  
"Hey Emma!" Shalimar shouted as she interrupted Emma and Brennan's moment.  
  
Quickly snapped back to reality, both Emma and Brennan pulled away from each other as Shalimar approached them.  
  
Seeing what they were about to do moments before, Shalimar had interrupted purposely because of the sole reason of Jesse.  
  
~If Jess saw what would have happened between Emma and Brennan, he would have been crushed. It's best if he doesn't know anything right now. ~  
  
Following Shalimar, Jesse soon came into sight as he saw Emma and Brennan.  
  
~She's okay! ~  
  
"Emma!" Jesse shouted.  
  
~Oh Jesse! I forgot all about him. ~  
  
Looking up Emma saw Jesse as she ran up to him and they both hug.  
  
Seeing this, Brennan's face winced slightly.  
  
~Moments from kissing the girl of your dreams and the next she's in another man's arms, one of my friends no doubt. ~  
  
Seeing Brennan wince at the hug, Shalimar felt even more depress.  
  
~I'm sorry Brennan, but I couldn't let Jesse see you two kiss. ~  
  
Breaking apart from each other, Jesse continued on with the millions of questions he had for Emma.  
  
"Emma! How? What?" he started but was stopped.  
  
"She's fine Jesse, now calm down and lets go!" Shalimar said as she approached both of them.  
  
"Shalimar!" Emma shouted as she hugged Shalimar.  
  
"I know, I know. We all love you and missed you terribly." Shalimar said as she turned back to Brennan.  
  
"What? I get no hug from you also?" she said this time looking at Brennan.  
  
Walking up to them, Brennan gave Shalimar a hug as he just shook hands with Jesse.  
  
~Did Emma's face changed when she saw Brennan hug Shal? No, it couldn't be. but could it? ~  
  
Upon thinking this, Jesse's face too had converted to one of sadness as it did for the other three.  
  
---------------  
  
Near a corner.  
  
Watching the four together, there was a figure that watched them all since the beginning. Since Brennan and Emma had escaped, since Brennan and Emma's almost kiss, since Shalimar interrupted them, and since Jesse's face changed from the thought of Emma wanting to be with Brennan.  
  
"My, my, my! It looks like we've gotten us a love triangle here!" the dark figure said in excitement.  
  
After everything being said and done, the figure walked back into the shadows of the dark as it disappeared.  
  
---------------  
  
With Gabriel.  
  
Sitting by himself excluding the man that sat across from him. Gabriel sat quietly as he moved one of his chess pieces as the other man sitting across from him did the same.  
  
Continuing on and on, Gabriel had suddenly spoken out.  
  
"I was wondering when I would see you again."  
  
"Sorry sir, but it took longer than expected." A voice from the shadows had spoken out.  
  
Opponent moving a chess piece.  
  
"So did everything go according to plan?" Gabriel asked as he moved another chess piece.  
  
Opponent moving a chess piece.  
  
"Yes." Was all the figure in the shadows replied as he watched the chess game being played at the moment.  
  
Gabriel moving a chess piece.  
  
"That's very good then. So she's escaped without harm or difficulties then?" Gabriel continued on with his questions.  
  
Opponent moving a chess piece.  
  
"Yes sir, she should be with Mutant X right about now." The figure said as he stepped out from the shadows.  
  
Gabriel moving a chess piece.  
  
"Very good then Michael. Checkmate, I win." Gabriel said as he looked at his opponent then at Michael.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's Comments: I bet you all didn't expect now did ya?! Huh, huh? Did ya? Did ya? Anywayz please review! I would appreciate it very much! :O) 


	13. Mind Games

Author's Comments: I'm so sorry everyone that I had updated so late, but it was close to the end of 3rd quarter so I had to try and bring my grades up in each of my classes. Also I started to get all these tests throw my way since it was near the end of the 3rd quarter. So with studying, doing homework, getting some "actual" sleep, and going to school I couldn't make time to continue with this story. However, I managed to finish since this is. the last chapter. So please tell me what you think! :O)  
  
Summary: Something's wrong with Emma, but who is there to help her? Also who is doing this to her and why? Can Emma be saved before it's too late?! Emma/?  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorrie, but I do not own Mutant X.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
"Speaking"  
  
* Memories *  
  
Flashbacks  
  
Actions  
Mind Games  
  
Chapter 13- Mind Games  
In the Double Helix.  
  
Once occupied with only one person, it now was filled with three more figures.  
  
"So Emma, are you sure that you're okay?" Jesse had asked.  
  
"Jesse, come on. You like asked me that ten times already!" Emma replied teasingly.  
  
"Yeah Jess, and if you ask any more she might actually hurt herself so then she could give you a different answer!" Shalimar had said as she participated in the conversation.  
  
"Okay, okay. I won't ask any more. after this one! So are you okay Emma?"  
  
"JESSE!" both Shalimar and Emma had shouted out.  
  
As the three continued on with their banters and remarks, Brennan had remained in his seat as he kept quiet.  
  
Deep in thought, Brennan was reliving the events from before.  
  
"I'm sorry Emma, but when you said that I-" Brennan started.  
  
"You what Brennan?" Emma said as she stopped walking.  
  
~I was about to make you see me, the one that you're suppose to be with, instead of that guy. ~  
  
"I, I was about to go off and kill that guy." Brennan said instead of what he really thought as he too had stopped walking and faced Emma.  
  
"And why would you do something like that." Emma said as she moved closer to Brennan.  
  
"Well because you shouldn't be with a guy like that." Brennan replied as he moved closer to Emma.  
  
"Then what kind of guy do you think I should be with?" she said as she tilted her head slightly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
~Wow, they're beautiful. ~  
  
"Well what kind of guy do you think you should be with?" Brennan said softly as he moved his head down slightly.  
  
Soon Brennan and Emma's face were inches apart as they continued to move in closer to each other.  
  
Reaching up, Emma started sliding her hands up and behind Brennan's head as she continued looking into his eyes.  
  
~I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I like it. ~  
  
Putting his hands on Emma's waist, Brennan started lowering his head down more as he stared at her face.  
  
~She's beautiful. ~  
  
"You're beautiful." Brennan said unconsciously in a whisper.  
  
~He thinks I'm beautiful! Okay calm down Emma, calm down. Oh my God, he thinks I'm beautiful! ~  
  
"Why thank you." Emma replied as calmly as she could as their lips were about to touch.  
  
"Hey Emma!" Shalimar shouted as she interrupted Emma and Brennan's moment.   
  
~So close, so close. but if we did kiss would she want to be with me or be all freaked out that we kissed? Man if only I can see the future and know what would have happened. Or better yet, at least know what Emma was thinking about at the time. ~  
  
"Brennan! Brennan!"  
  
Taken out of his thoughts, Brennan had looked up to see that Emma was staring at him.  
  
"Oh Emma! Umm. what did you say?"  
  
"I was just saying that we're here. Jess and Shal already went out and I was about to go out too, but I saw that you were still here so I decided to snap you out of your faze." Emma had answered.  
  
"Umm. thanks Emma." Brennan replied as he started to get up from his seat.  
  
Walking towards the exit, Emma had started to talk once again as she did.  
  
"Well it was either that or leave you up here for all eternity!" she shouted out.  
  
"Then I'm happy that you chose the first decision." Brennan had said as he gave Emma a smile.  
  
"Well I had too!" Emma said as she got out of the Double Helix.  
  
Following after her, Brennan was soon out of the Double Helix also.  
  
~I wonder why? ~  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"So then you owe me a favor now." Emma replied.  
  
"Oh, so you call telling someone that they're home a favor huh?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Yep." Emma replied back as se walked away casually like there's no care in the world.  
  
"Then I should repay the favor. like about now." Brennan said as he gotten closer to Emma.  
  
"That's right! Wait. what do you mean right now?" turning around as she said that.  
  
---------------  
  
With Jesse and Shalimar.  
  
"Well I'll go and tell Adam that we got Emma and Brennan, and that they're both fine."  
  
"Okay Jess. Anyways I have to go find Brennan and have a talk with him about something." Shalimar had replied as Jesse started to go find Adam.  
  
~Hmm. I wonder if Shalimar likes Brennan? Nah, but she did want to talk to him about something. ~  
  
"Sure Shalimar, see ya later!" Jesse had replied as he walked off.  
  
"Yeah later!"  
  
Walking away also, Shalimar was heading off to find Brennan.  
  
---------------  
  
Back to Brennan and Emma.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Come back here Emma! I'm gonna get you!"  
  
Running around inside the Sanctuary, Emma was soon tackled by Brennan. As she tried to get out from under him, it had only made matters worse.  
  
Now on top of Emma, Brennan had also pinned her hands over her head to keep her from getting away.  
  
"Now why would you want to use something against me Emma?" Brennan had asked.  
  
"Because you deserve it!" Emma replied still fidgeting.  
  
"But I'm just a nice handsome guy!" Brennan had said back.  
  
"Nice, yes but handsome, no." Emma answered.  
  
"See I am ni-. What?! I'm not handsome?!" Brennan said shocked mockingly.  
  
"Yep, that's right. You had been living in your fantasy too long! So it was time that I snap you back to reality!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
After that, Brennan had quickly let go of Emma's hands as he now placed his hands at her sides. Moving his fingers around her sides, Brennan had started to tickle her to death.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Brennan! Brennan stop! Ha ha ha ha." Emma had said as she tried to speak as she laughed.  
  
Now moving around under Brennan frantically, Emma had tried to get away from Brennan's tickling assault only to no avail.  
  
---------------  
  
With Shalimar.  
  
Walking towards the living room, Shalimar had started to hear voices as she did.  
  
"See I am ni-. What?! I'm not handsome?!"  
  
"Yep, that's right. You had been living in your fantasy too long! So it was time that I snap you back to reality!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
A little pause.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha. Brennan! Brennan stop! Ha ha ha ha."  
  
Turning at the last corner, Shalimar was met with Emma and Brennan practically rolling around on the floor.  
  
"Cough, cough."  
  
Looking up, both Emma and Brennan saw Shalimar in front of them with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Scrambling to get off of each other, both had stumbled around as they tried to come up with an explanation of what happened.  
  
"Umm. I found your uh. contacts." Brennan said as he pretended that there were contacts in his hand.  
  
"So umm. here?" Brennan had continued.  
  
"Thanks." Emma said as she took the "pretend" contacts from Brennan.  
  
Looking on with amusement, Shalimar knew that they were really flirting around with each other.  
  
~The lovebirds. ~  
  
"So. now that you "found" Emma's so-called "contacts" Brennan, can I have a minute with you?"  
  
Confused with why Shalimar had wanted to talk with him, Brennan had complied anyways and started to make his way towards Shalimar.  
  
Watching intently, Emma remained in the same place as she watched Brennan walk away with Shalimar close behind.  
  
~Hmm. I wonder why Shalimar wanted to talk to Brennan? ~  
  
---------------  
  
Inside a building somewhere.  
  
All that could be seen were shadows as darkness had consumed everything in its path. Nothing could be seen as your vision has been taken away as if you were blind. Seemingly hopeless to continue on a ray of light could be seen shining through the only window.  
  
With that light, part of a round table could be seen along with the leg of a chair. However unknown to us, there was someone sitting in that very chair. Sitting and waiting for what, nobody knows.  
  
Just waiting as the figure had stared into surrounding darkness, the figure had suddenly spoke  
  
"It's time."  
  
---------------  
  
With Shalimar and Brennan.  
  
"So. what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
Stopping slowly, Shalimar soon came face to face with Brennan.  
  
"Brennan, I wanted to talk to you about Emma."  
  
~Emma? Oh my God, is she hurt?! ~  
  
"Emma! Is she okay? Did something happen to her that I don't know about?!" Brennan said frantically.  
  
~He cares so much about her. ~  
  
"No Brennan, no. Please calm down." Shalimar said as she moved towards Brennan more closely to stop his pacing-like movements.  
  
"Emma's okay, but it's not her health that I'm worry about. It's her feelings." Shalimar had continued on as Brennan had stopped moving.  
  
~Feelings? She doesn't love me does she, so she had Shal come here to tell me instead. ~  
  
"Yeah? What about her feelings?" Brennan had said dreadfully afraid of the words about to be spoken from Shalimar.  
  
"Well, I know that she loves you Brennan but."  
  
~I knew it. She hates m- What?! ~  
  
"Wait! Emma loves me?! Emma loves me! Emma-" Brennan said as he started to shout.  
  
"Brennan! Don't make me slap you!" Shalimar had interrupted him as she tried to get his attention back to what she wanted to say.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Emma loves me? How did you know Shal? Did she tell you?" Questioned Brennan.  
  
"No, but it was kinda obvious watching her staring at you when you don't even know it. Anyways back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." Shalimar said as she looked at Brennan.  
  
Giving her an apologetic smile, Brennan had whispered "Sorry."  
  
~Emma loves me! ~  
  
"Although she loves you Brennan, she does have some feelings for Jesse also. And like you, Jesse also has feelings for Emma. So I know that sooner or later you two, Jesse and you, would start to fight with each other for her. So knowing that you love Emma very much, please don't. I don't think she could handle this kind of thing right now. What with being kidnapped by Gabriel and just being rescued. So please do what I ask Brennan or so help you God, if Emma gets hurt as a result I will hunt you down."  
  
~Please don't let Emma get hurt when she tries to follow her heart to the man she loves the most. ~  
  
Shocked with what was said from Shalimar, Brennan had paused a little to think about the sudden revelations.  
  
~So Jesse loves her too and Emma vice versa. ~  
  
"Okay, I will try not to do anything to hurt Emma. I don't think I can handle doing something like that to her anyways." Brennan had replied in a soft voice.  
  
"Thanks Brennan." Shalimar had said as she hugged Brennan.  
  
---------------  
  
With Emma.  
  
~I wonder what's taking so long? ~  
  
Pacing around in the living room, Emma was getting worried and scared of what Shalimar had to say with Brennan.  
  
~Does she like Brennan also? Oh my God! What if Brennan suddenly wants to be with her also?! God, I don't think I can handle this right now. Not when I'm starting to sort out some of my feelings. ~  
  
Still walking around in a continual pattern, Emma soon stopped as she heard a voice in her head.  
  
~It's time. ~  
  
---------------  
  
In the lab.  
  
Walking into the lab, Jesse was met with the sight of Adam slumped down in a chair asleep.  
  
"Adam!" Jesse had shouted out but not too loud.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh my God! I can't believe I fell asleep." Adam started to ramble on as he went back to work trying to find Brennan and Emma.  
  
"Adam calm down. We found them." Smiling as he said that.  
  
~And now I know that Emma's safe. ~  
  
"Them? As in them?" Adam had asked hopefully making sure that he wasn't dreaming what Jesse had said a couple of seconds ago.  
  
Nodding as a reply, Jesse's smile grew bigger as Adam joined along with them.  
  
"Well? Where are they?" asked Adam eagerly as he wanted to make sure they were okay with his own eyes.  
  
"They should be in the Sanctuary somewhere." Jesse said as he waved one of his hands around gesturing his point.  
  
"Then lets go. I wanna make sure they're fine."  
  
~I guess I'm not the only one who's really happy that they're back. ~  
  
Still smiling, Jesse was soon dragged out by Adam in search of Brennan and Emma once more.  
  
---------------  
  
With Brennan.  
  
Walking back slowly to the living room, Brennan was deep in thought about what he had just found out from Shalimar.  
  
~Hmm. Jesse loves Emma, I love Emma, and Emma loves both of us. What do you know, a love triangle. God this is like one of those daytime soap operas I see commercialing around on TV! ~  
  
Steeping into the living room, Brennan was soon met with fair face of a woman named Emma.  
  
~Emma, keeper of my heart. ~  
  
"Hi Emma." Brennan said as he walked up to Emma.  
  
"Hey Brennan! So. what were you talking about with Shalimar?"  
  
"Oh you know, the usual. stuff that we talk about. About new mutants and all, you know. business as usual." Brennan said as he turned away from Emma.  
  
"Well so is this." Emma had replied as Brennan had turned around towards that answer.  
  
~What? Emma?! ~  
  
Turning around, Brennan was only met with a psyonic blast from Emma knocking him unconscious.  
  
Smiling mischievously, Emma moved away from Brennan's unconscious body as she prepared for what's to come.  
  
"Let the mind games begin!" both Emma and the figure from before had said in a synchronized tone.  
  
The End. or is it?!  
  
Author's Comments: I know, I know! I kinda rushed the ending part a bit, but I couldn't think of anything else to type. Also I know this was short compared to all the other chapters I wrote, but this was the best I could do. So I'm sorry if you hated this chapter, but please review and let me know how was it to you. Also if I should write a sequel about what happens next. Well that's all for now! Ta ta! 


End file.
